


Baby, good night

by SilverYoohyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Asfixia, BDSM, Breathplay, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Open Relationships, and angst at some point
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverYoohyeon/pseuds/SilverYoohyeon
Summary: Gahyeon no puede evitar recaer en sus antiguos hábitos, por suerte dará con un nuevo grupo de amigas que la ayudaran en todo lo posible. Intentará ocultarles la gran sombra de su pasado pero puede que su historia le sea familiar a más de una de ellas. (Iré añadiendo etiquetas conforme la historia avance).





	1. PinkPrincess

Estaba loca.

Gahyeon sabía desde hace mucho que algo en su cabeza no funcionaba como era debido pero aun así esto estaba a otro nivel. Estaba a punto de cometer un gran error y lo peor es que era consciente de ello. Poco a poco había recuperado su vida, bueno, al menos una vida ya que todo por lo que había pasado en los últimos dos años la había hecho olvidarse incluso de quien era. Una vez fuera de aquel infierno trató de sobreponerse y lo logró medianamente. Vivía por su cuenta y a duras penas pagaba el alquiler de aquel piso horrible y destartalado con los trabajos temporales que iba encontrando. Así llevaba unos meses, aparentemente podía fingir ante otros que era una persona funcional y adulta pero en el fondo sabía que le llevaría años superar todo lo que guardaba dentro.  Sin embargo, ahora, delante de su ordenador, a punto de enviar aquel mensaje iba derecha a un precipicio. Quería pensar que no tenía por qué pasar lo mismo esta vez pero era difícil creerlo. Mientras releía pensativa el texto, posó la mano en su nuca y fue bajando hasta llegar al hombro notando una rugosidad en su piel que conocía bien y que sabía que se extendía por toda su espalda. Su estómago dio un vuelco al recordar ¿de verdad quería arriesgarse a sufrir de aquella manera otra vez? Gahyeon se maldijo al instante porque si, estaba dispuesta. En esos meses había entendido que había algo que no podía cambiar. Había intentado salir con varias personas pero siempre acababa de la misma manera, ella necesitaba más. El sexo vainilla no era suficiente por mucho que quisiera y cada vez que sacaba el tema lo único que conseguía era asustar a su ligue de turno. Conocía bien el foro en el que estaba escribiendo, no obstante no estaba usando su antigua cuenta, había creado una nueva para evitar que supieran que era ella.

_LittlePenguin: Hola ^^ Me gustaría conocer gente interesada en el BDSM. Soy nueva en el mundillo y estaría bien encontrar a alguien que me enseñe el camino._

Estaba mintiendo como una bellaca pero le daba igual, si quería mantenerse alejada de su pasado debía empezar de cero. No quería dar demasiada información de primeras así que sin darle más vueltas le dio a publicar. Dejó escapar un suspiro y murmuró –definitivamente estoy loca.

A la mañana siguiente le pudo la curiosidad y nada más levantarse miró si alguien le había contestado. Como ya imaginaba había varios comentarios, la mayoría de gente a la que ya conocía. Todos ellos eran un “NO” absoluto, sabía que tarde o temprano la llevarían al desastre de nuevo. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuando leyó el último comentario, lo habían escrito apenas una hora antes.

_PinkPrincess: Bienvenida al foro ;) Formo parte de un pequeño grupo que estaría encantado de conocerte, lo único que pedimos es discreción y un poquito de seriedad. Si te interesa escríbeme por privado._

No conocía a nadie con ese nick pero mirando en su perfil vio que la cuenta era bastante antigua, no podía ser alguien conocido con un perfil nuevo o secundario. Lo del grupo le dio algo de miedo, más que nada por si conocía a alguien pero lo dudaba. Sus antiguos amigos eran más abiertos, por decirlo de alguna manera, siempre siendo el centro de la comunidad. Se dijo que no perdía nada por tantear a la tal PinkPrincess así que le escribió al instante.

_LittlePenguin: ¡Hola! Tu mensaje me ha llamado la atención. Me encantaría que me contaras más acerca de ese grupo tuyo._

Pasados unos segundos vio como la otra entraba a la conversación y se le aceleró un poco el pulso.

_PinkPrincess: ¡Buenas! Vaya sorpresa, con la cantidad de gente que te ha respondido no tenía muchas esperanzas pero me alegro de que me hayas escrito. Básicamente en este momento somos un grupo de 6 chicas entre los 24 y los 21 años, todas tenemos muy buena relación y seguro que enseguida te encontraras a gusto. Si quieres podemos quedar un día y charlamos tranquilamente._

_LittlePenguin: Todo chicas, eso suena genial. Yo tengo 19 así que seguro que nos llevaremos bien. Sería estupendo quedar. ¿Te parece bien el domingo por la mañana?_

Tal vez era apresurarse pero no quería perder tiempo.

_PinkPrincess: Perfecto. Dame un segundo para mirar la agenda y te digo hora y lugar._

En los labios de Gahyeon apareció una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía un buen presentimiento, no quería hacerse ilusiones de antemano pero debía reconocer que aquello prometía.


	2. Ojos de cachorrito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeña aclaración: He decidido usar los términos en inglés "dom" y "sub" porque me siento mas cómoda a la hora de escribir. Se que en español hay términos similares pero estoy acostumbrada a los términos en inglés. Por si hay alguna duda "dom" es la persona dominante y "sub" el sumiso.

Estaba perdida.

Era imposible orientarse en esas calles. ¿Acaso el barrio estaba diseñado a prueba de extraños? No le sorprendería. Los nombres de las calles no estaban por ninguna parte y todo era meticulosamente similar. Cuando recibió la dirección a la que tenía que acudir se sorprendió ya que estaba en la zona más cara de la ciudad pero ahora más bien estaba algo intimidada. Cada casa que veía al pasar era más increíble que la anterior, uno de los problemas que estaba teniendo para encontrar la dirección es que las calles eran interminables a causa del tamaño de esas mansiones que prácticamente ocupaban lo mismo que el bloque de apartamentos donde ella vivía, solo de pensarlo le dolía la cabeza. Había llegado con bastante tiempo, los nervios la habían hecho salir de casa mucho antes de lo necesario por lo que sabía que no llegaba tarde. Comenzaba a hacer calor pero por suerte había elegido un bonito vestido blanco de algodón. Había decidido ir con todo e impresionar a PinkPrincess, después de todo si su grupo era tan pequeño seria porque no todo el mundo podía llegar a entrar. Su punto fuerte siempre había sido el mismo, su cara de muñeca y su habilidad para crear esa imagen de inocencia que todo dom se moría por corromper. Se había esmerado en su maquillaje pero estaba empezando a temer que el calor empezase a estropearlo. Para colmo su teléfono móvil había muerto hace media hora y no podía usar Google Maps para encontrar la casa. La calle estaba desierta, no había visto a nadie desde que había llegado. Parece ser que los ricachones no tenían nada que hacer un domingo por la mañana. Fue entonces cuando oyó unos pasos a lo lejos. Alguien se acercaba corriendo detrás de ella. Se giró y vio a una chica con ropa deportiva y el pelo teñido de un rojo chillón que llamaba la atención desde lejos, era su oportunidad. Debía preguntarle la dirección. Por un segundo le dio algo de vergüenza, la joven iba escuchando música y parecía concentrada en mantener el ritmo de sus pasos. Seguramente no le haría gracia que la hiciera detenerse pero necesitaba ayuda.

-Perdona… –Gahyeon perdió el hilo por un instante porque la chica, que era ridículamente guapa, le sonrió en cuanto entendió que quería hablarle.

-¿Si? –Se quitó los auriculares para oír a Gahyeon y aunque se detuvo, siguió dando pasos en el mismo lugar.

-…Em… ¿Me podrías decir cómo llegar a esta dirección? Llevo un rato dando vueltas y creo que me he perdido.

Previsoramente había apuntado la dirección en un papel al ver que iba a quedarse sin batería porque no se fiaba de su memoria, se lo tendió a la joven y se fijó en que vista de cerca parecía algo mayor que ella. Esta dejó los dos pies por fin en el suelo para poder leer bien el papel y una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en sus labios, esta vez algo más divertida.

-Sí, no ibas mal encaminada. Estamos cerca, yo voy hacia allí también así que te puedo acompañar.

-No hace falta –lo último que quería Gahyeon era ser un estorbo. –No quiero molestar…

-No es molestia –¿cómo alguien cubierto de sudor podía parecer tan adorable? –Hace rato que debería haber parado, si no llega a ser por ti no me habría dado cuenta de lo tarde que se me ha hecho –miró su reloj mientras parecía lamentar su descuido. -¿Vamos?

-Vale.

Si insistía no iba a ser ella quien le dijera que no. Caminaron durante pocos minutos manteniendo una conversación trivial hasta que la joven se detuvo frente a la entrada de una de las casas. Esta no era tan ostentosa como otras con las que se habían cruzado pero seguía siendo grande.

-Es aquí.

Gahyeon iba a darle las gracias pero para su sorpresa la chica sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió la verja que separaba la calle del jardín delantero de la vivienda. La más joven se quedó plantada en el sitio con la boca medio abierta mientras la otra la miraba conteniendo la risa.

-¿Has cambiado de idea? –Usó un tono dolido pero dejando claro que estaba de broma.

-N-no… -Se aclaró la garganta y entró mientras la dueña de la casa le sujetaba la puerta. De repente los nervios quisieron apoderarse de ella. Aquel había sido un movimiento astuto, de nada servía ya intentar fingir lo que no era porque de esta forma tan simple había mostrado su verdadera personalidad. Debía reconocer que aquella chica sabía lo que hacía.

La mayor se detuvo ante la puerta de madera negra y antes de entrar a la casa le tendió la mano. –Soy PinkPrincess, pero a partir de ahora llámame JiU por favor.

La otra aceptó el apretón de manos intentando parecer lo más profesional posible.

-Yo soy Gahyeon, encantada.

Ambas entraron por fin pero antes de que pudieran decir nada una voz comenzó a oírse desde otra habitación hasta que su dueña apareció ante ellas.

-Llegas muy tarde, seguro que la chica está apunto de aparecer y tu aun con esas pintas. Ya no tienes tiempo para el baño que he preparado… ¿Hola? –era muy alta en comparación con Gahyeon y al parecer muy expresiva, estaba claro que su presencia la había pillado por sorpresa.

-Esta es Yoohyeon, también vive aquí. –La recién nombrada saludó con un gesto de la mano y algo de vergüenza, la primera impresión que tuvo Gahyeon de ella es que era algo tímida. –Yoohyeon, esta es Gahyeon. Como te he dicho he perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, lo siento mucho. ¿Te importa esperar un momento mientras me doy una ducha rápida? Es que doy un poco de asco ahora mismo.

-Que va… -No estaba segura de a que había respondido exactamente pero desde luego lo último que sentía por JiU en ese momento era asco.

-Yoohyeon hazle compañía mientras.

Pese a ir con prisas la mayor captó la fugaz decepción en el rostro de la más alta. Imaginaba la razón y estaba segura de que de no ser por la visita, la joven ya estaría quejándose. Sin embargo estaba intentando ser obediente para no dejar a JiU en mal lugar. Esta suspiró y deshizo los pasos que la separaban de Yoohyeon.

-Ya sé que te había prometido el baño juntas y lo siento. No debí haberme retrasado tanto, tenía muchas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza hoy y… la he fastidiado. Te juro que nos lo daremos más tarde.

-Pero luego tengo clase…

Gahyeon quedó impresionada con la mirada de cachorrito abandonado que esa chica estaba poniendo. En su vida había conocido a subs muy buenos y sabia de lo que hablaba, la escena que tenía delante desde luego era remarcable. Era tan buena que le entraron ganas de decirles que se fueran las dos a bañar juntas aunque eso significase estar una hora esperando a que acabaran. Por suerte JiU demostró una entereza sobrehumana y no se dejó arrastrar por los encantos de la chica.

-Pues ve a clase y cuando vuelvas a casa te estaré esperando. Te prometo que haré que valga la pena. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes esperar hasta entonces?

Yoohyeon asintió mirando hacia abajo pero JiU le levantó con suavidad la barbilla hasta que esta volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Esperaba una respuesta en condiciones.

-Sí puedo –esta vez no sonó tan desanimada.

-Bien –JiU dejó un beso rápido en los labios de Yoohyeon y se encaminó a las escaleras. –En diez minutos estoy otra vez con vosotras.

Gahyeon quiso contestar que no hacía falta que se diera prisa pero esa pequeña muestra de lo que era la relación de aquellas dos chicas le había dejado algo tocada y no le salían las palabras. Lo que sentía ahora mismo bien podía compararse a cuando un dentista alcanza el nervio de una muela. Un dolor frío, agudo y penetrante. Siempre era así cuando tenía delante un claro ejemplo de lo mucho que se llegó a equivocar tiempo atrás pero desde luego esto era lo que buscaba y supo que estaba en el lugar correcto. Se preguntó si las demás chicas de aquel grupo serian igual que JiU y Yoohyeon. Esta última tardó unos segundos en reponerse del beso que le acababan de dar y aun así sus mejillas seguían rojas cuando habló de nuevo.

-El salón está ahí. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

La sonrisa amable que dedicó a la invitada no pudo ser más pura. Gahyeon se preguntó cómo iba a sobrevivir a aquello si a cada segundo que pasaba aquella chica se volvía más y más encantadora.


	3. Bienvenida

La semana había pasado volando y por fin era sábado. Empezaba a anochecer mientras recorría otra vez esas calles poco familiares. Esta vez estaba usando el GPS para encontrar la casa y le faltaba poco para llegar. Estaba algo nerviosa. La charla con JiU resultó salir bien. Ella y Yoohyeon parecieron alegrarse de verdad de conocerla, tanto que decidieron darle la bienvenida a su grupo con una fiesta donde conocería a los demás miembros. Incluso la habían agregado a un grupo de Whatssapp llamado _Dreamcatcher_. Durante esa semana pudo intuir algo de la personalidad de los miembros a través de sus mensajes y sus bromas pero estaba deseando conocer en persona a SuA, Siyeon, Handong y Dami. Su impresión general era que eran un grupo de lo más divertido y que sobre todo eran buenas amigas. Por fin llegó a su destino. Al levantar la vista de la pantalla entreabrió la boca por la sorpresa. Esa casa era toda una mansión. ¿Todas esas chicas nadaban en el dólar? Si era así ella iba a desentonar muchísimo.  El edificio tenía un aire clásico y el jardín parecía extenderse en la lejanía, incluso había una pequeña arboleda que le daba un aire de cuento a la casa. Algo cohibida llamó al telefonillo y entró. Pasó por un camino de losas de piedra mientras observaba las cuidadas flores que captaban los últimos rayos de sol del día. Tomó aire al llegar a la puerta y esperó hasta que alguien la abrió. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para aquella sorpresa. La chica sonriente que la recibió se presentó y la invitó a pasar pero Gahyeon apenas registro lo que le dijo y ni siquiera fue consciente de los pasos que dio para entrar al interior. Solo podía mirar con los ojos de par en par esa cara la cual conocía de sobra, esa mirada penetrante era inconfundible. La había visto cientos de veces en la televisión y en las revistas. Con esfuerzo terminó por farfullar unas palabras.

-…Siyeon… ¡¿Esa Siyeon?! –Cómo iba a imaginar que la chica llamada Siyeon con la que había estado intercambiando memes esa misma tarde era Siyeon la famosa cantante. No podía creerlo. Llevaba días escuchando su último tema _We all lie_ y ahora la tenía delante hablándole.

La otra joven que ya esperaba una reacción así le dedicó una sonrisa que acabó en una pequeña carcajada a la que se le sumó la risa de Yoohyeon. Cuando Gahyeon notó su presencia al fondo del recibidor vio que esta la estaba grabando con su teléfono móvil.

-Perfecto –la chica apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas de la risa. –Esa cara ha sido genial. Acabo de subir el video al grupo para poder verlo todas las veces que queramos.

Entonces le llegaron unas risas desde otra habitación, entre ellas estaba la voz de JiU.

-No les hagas mucho caso –Siyeon le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano. –Bienvenida a mi casa. Has sido la última en llegar, las demás están ya adentro. Alguna incluso ha atracado ya el mini bar ¿verdad, Yooheyon?

La más alta se limitó a sacarles la lengua y volvió corriendo hacia donde estaban las demás. Las dos la siguieron y al entrar en la habitación Gahyeon fue recibida por todas.

La fiesta consistió en un poco de conversación para conocerse mejor, alcohol, dulces y snacks. Una a una fue conociendo de sus vidas, todas eran personas interesantes. Y también cada una le contó como se conocieron y entraron a formar parte de su grupo. Aunque entre ellas había varias parejas todas tenían una relación abierta. Al parecer todo comenzó con JiU y SuA. Las dos eran amigas desde niñas. Le sorprendió saber que JiU era la dueña de una cadena de gimnasios muy populares en todo el país. En realidad el negocio lo habían creado sus padres pero tristemente estos habían muerto unos años atrás y ella había tomado las riendas pese a su juventud. Por su parte SuA también provenía de una familia acomodada, las dos se conocieron porque sus padres eran amigos e incluso fueron juntas al mismo colegio. SuA era bailarina profesional. Así es como conoció a Siyeon. Las dos trabajaban para la misma agencia y SuA consiguió un lugar en uno de los espectáculos de la cantante. Las dos se enamoraron enseguida y llevaban juntas desde hacía un par de años. Gahyeon se sorprendió al saberlo ya que nunca hubiera pensado que la cantante estaba saliendo con alguien. Sin embargo ambas tenían un problema. Las dos eran dominantes, lo que hacía difícil su relación sexual. Siempre una de las dos tenía que someterse a la otra aunque eso conllevase que solo una disfrutase. Lo normal hubiera sido cortar su relación al no ser compatibles pero las dos se amaban demasiado así que preferían esa situación a no estar juntas. La única forma en la que ambas podían disfrutar era invitando a una tercera persona a la diversión por eso se alegraron al saber que Gahyeon era sumisa. También Dami y Yooheyon quienes a veces tenían la sensación de no dar abasto siendo las únicas sumisas del grupo. Así es como SuA y Siyeon conocieron a Handong. La última también era bailarina y compañera de ambas. La joven captó la atención de SuA y esta le propuso un trio. La cosa fue bien y poco a poco se convirtió en costumbre. Sin embargo, pese a empezar como sumisa, Handong descubrió que estaba más cómoda en el otro extremo. Aun así ella se consideraba versátil y aún seguía sometiéndose a la pareja de vez en cuando.

El caso de Dami había sido algo curioso. Siyeon la conoció cuando las dos eran trainees en la agencia y ambas se hicieron amigas rápidamente. La más joven era rapera pero acababa de debutar ese año así que aún le quedaba mucho camino hasta llegar a la popularidad de Siyeon. Al aparecer Handong, la cantante pensó que haría buena pareja con Dami y las presentó. La cosa no salió bien, el sexo era genial pero sus personalidades chocaban todo el tiempo y acabaron cortando. Las dos eran muy buenas amigas ahora pero en su momento llegaron a tener peleas muy serias. Lo único bueno de todo aquel drama fue que Dami pasó a formar parte del grupo. La última incorporación había sido Yoohyeon. Ella estudiaba su último curso de psicología en la universidad. También estudiaba chino y buscando conversar con gente nativa conoció a Handong. Ambas acabaron acostándose y al conocer los gustos de Yoohyeon la otra la introdujo al grupo. Ella y JiU encajaron enseguida. A diferencia de las demás chicas cuyas prácticas eran más bien episódicas, JiU y Yoohyeon tenían una relación mucho más profunda. Gahyeon lo sospechó al conocerlas la primera vez pero ahí se lo confirmaron. Lo que ellas tenían era conocido como 24/7, lo que significaba que su dinámica de poder era constante. El estómago de la menor se encogió al pensarlo. Ella había pasado mucho tiempo en una relación así, o más bien en lo que ella creyó que era una relación así. Era difícil y se necesitaba mucha confianza en la otra persona para alcanzar ese nivel de intimidad. Ahora se veía incapaz de hacerlo. La simple idea le causaba ansiedad.

Cuando llegó su turno no tuvo más remedio que mentir. En parte se sintió mal, todas habían sido sinceras y le habían confiado su vida privada pese a acabar de conocerla. Pero había decidido fingir que apenas tenía experiencia en el BDSM y debía ceñirse a esa versión si no quería quedar como una mentirosa. No estaba preparada para contarle a nadie la verdad. Todas parecieron sorprenderse de que viviera sola siendo tan joven, les explicó la nula relación que tenía con sus padres pasando por alto bastantes detalles importantes como por ejemplo que se había escapado de casa cuando aún era menor de edad y que incluso la policía la había declarado desaparecida durante meses.

Durante esos días que estuvo esperando a que llegara el sábado se le pasaron por la cabeza diferentes escenarios que podían ocurrir en aquella fiesta. Desafortunadamente lo que más deseaba no parecía que fuera a pasar. El grupo mantenía la regla de no iniciar sesiones si alguna de las participantes había bebido. Esa era una costumbre común entre la mayoría de la gente que practicaba BDSM. Se debe ser consciente al cien por cien de las decisiones que se toman y del estado físico de uno mismo y eso es incompatible con el alcohol y las drogas. Era una decisión sensata pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo decepcionada. Todas eran maravillosas y deseaba estar con ellas. No podía creer la suerte que había tenido al dar con ellas. Aun con todo se lo estaba pasando en grande así que no iba a quejarse. En ese momento estaban jugando a “Yo nunca” y estaba perdiendo por goleada ya que prácticamente todas las preguntas eran sexuales.

-No es justo. Vosotras tenéis mucha más experiencia que yo –mantener su cuartada le estaba acarreando una buena borrachera, debía hacer algo al respecto. –Haced otro tipo de preguntas…

Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido y SuA que estaba a su lado la abrazó sin dudarlo.

-Eres adorable –su voz dejaba ver lo mucho que le gustaba la chica, apenas podía controlarse. –Está bien, cambiemos de tema… -la chica permaneció pensativa unos segundos hasta que se le iluminó la cara. –Yo nunca… he dejado caer mi móvil al váter.

Así como lo dijo fijó la mirada en Yoohyeon quien al instante la miró con odio y bebió de su copa mientras todas se reían a carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no conozco esa historia? –Handong zarandeó a la chica entre risas para que hablara del tema.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Lo llevaba en el bolsillo y se cayó sin más… -la estudiante estaba bastante perjudicada por la bebida y fue a refugiarse de las risas al regazo de JiU. – ¡Es algo de lo más común, le pasa a mucha gente!

La mayor acarició el pelo de la chica pero siguió riéndose por lo bajo. La siguiente en lanzar una pregunta era Gahyeon y se le ocurrió una buena.

-Yo nunca… he sido arrestada por la policía.

Al instante todas se quedaron en silencio mirándose unas a otras y entonces SuA bebió de su vaso. La mayoría reaccionó con gritos de sorpresa, solo Siyeon y JiU permanecieron calladas. Al ver que la bailarina pretendía que continuasen con la siguiente pregunta todas se le echaron encima.

-No puedes admitir algo así y luego callarte como una puta –Dami la amenazó con el dedo. -¿Qué hiciste?

SuA pareció medir sus palabras por un instante.

-Entré en una casa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué? –Incluso Yoohyeon parecía haber recuperado algo de sobriedad a causa de la sorpresa. Desde luego era algo más grave de lo que habían imaginado.

-Dejémoslo en que entré a una casa a robar algo. Fin de la historia.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¿Qué querías robar?

-¿Lo lograste?

Estaba claro que no iban a dejar correr el tema sin más y SuA puso los ojos en blanco.

-Era algo muy valioso. Me pillaron pero me salí con la mía igualmente –esta vez la chica habló con orgullo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. –Aun lo conservo pero es un secreto.

-¿Me lo enseñas? ¿Lo tienes aquí?- Yoohyeon paseó su mirada por todos los objetos de valor que decoraban la habitación con sospecha.

-Tal vez algún día pueda contarte más sobre el tema.

Si no hubieran bebido tanto, todas podrían haber captado la dura mirada de advertencia que JiU le estaba lanzando a SuA. Yoohyeon quiso insistir pero Dami fue más rápida.

-¿Y qué pasó al final? ¿De verdad te detuvieron?

-Si. La policía me arrestó en la casa y me llevaron a comisaria pero al final el dueño no me denunció así que no tengo antecedentes penales. Aun.

Todas se habían quedado impresionadas por la inesperada historia. Después de aquello la fiesta duró poco. Era muy tarde y el sueño empezó a hacer su papel. Fue JiU la que sugirió dejarlo por hoy.

-Creo que nosotras nos vamos ya para casa –Yooheyon se había quedado dormida en el regazo de la mayor y su cabeza descansaba en su hombro. Podía sentir su aliento cálido en la piel.

-No deberías haberla dejado beber tanto –pese al reproche, la voz de Siyeon sonó dulce. Todas sentían debilidad por Yoohyeon. Su buen corazón y alegría contagiosa la hacían brillar.

-Últimamente está algo estresada con sus clases. Lleva días sin parar de estudiar para sus próximos exámenes, necesitaba esto.

-Solo espero que al menos mañana recuerde lo bien que lo ha pasado –Gahyeon dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo al terminar de hablar. La verdad es que ella también estaba cansada.

-Yoohyeon… -JiU habló con suavidad para no asustar a la chica a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla. –Despierta, nos vamos ya.

La joven entreabrió los ojos pero solo para acabar hundiendo el rostro contra el cuello de JiU. Esta sintió sus labios suaves dejando un par de besos en su piel y luego su respiración pausada. Aunque no podía verle la cara estaba convencida de que volvía a dormir.

-Contra antes te levantes antes estaremos en la cama.

El suspiro de Yoohyeon erizó la piel de JiU. Lentamente se puso en pie y la mayor siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, intentando adivinar si sería capaz de llegar andando a casa. Al parecer ya estaba algo más serena.

Todas se despidieron, JiU y Yoohyeon pusieron rumbo a su casa a un par de manzanas de allí mientras que las demás tomaron un taxi. Cuando Gahyeon entró en su apartamento lo hizo con una sonrisa, la noche había sido increíble. Se dejó caer en la cama y quedó profundamente dormida.


	4. Límites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha costado años escribir esto porque se me da fatal este tipo de contenido X)

Concretar todos sus límites con JiU fue tedioso pero necesario. Básicamente acordaron ir poco a poco incrementando la intensidad de sus sesiones con el paso del tiempo. Había pocas cosas que Gahyeon no fuera capaz de soportar, su tolerancia al dolor era muy alta pero no quiso acelerar demasiado las cosas. Temía que descubrieran que mentía si mostraba todas sus cartas pero además sabía que le vendría bien empezar desde cero, podía notar lo desentrenado que estaba su cuerpo. De hecho, en un principio había decidido empezar con SuA y Siyeon pero todas le dijeron que tal vez era mejor que a ellas las dejara para cuando ya tuviera cierto rodaje en la materia. Así que ahí estaba, en una habitación espaciosa con una cama enorme. Todo tenía un tono blanco o rosa pastel que hizo a la joven recordar el nick de la mayor. Aquel podía ser el dormitorio de una princesa en verdad. Yoohyeon estaba ya en la cama esperándolas pacientemente. Estaba desnuda y con su cabello rosado recogido en una coleta alta que le sentaba muy bien. Gahyeon posó su mirada en el cuerpo de la chica sin ningún disimulo. Esta se dio cuenta y le sonrió mientras prácticamente posaba para ella. Tenía una figura bonita, piernas largas y curvas suaves. Aunque era alta, también era muy delgada y eso le daba una apariencia frágil. Esos labios que le sonreían le llamaron la atención, quiso besarlos. Entonces JiU volvió del baño. Para desilusión de Gahyeon ella no estaba tan desnuda como Yoohyeon. Seguía llevando ropa interior y una camiseta de tirantes negra que le venía holgada y le cubría hasta las caderas. Un vistazo a la mayor bastó para notar que cuidaba su cuerpo, estaba claro que frecuentaba el gimnasio. La más joven sentía nervios en el estómago pero le gustaba.

-¿Estas segura de esto? ¿No prefieres ver primero y probar luego? –JiU quería asegurarse de que Gahyeon no se sentía incomoda.

-No. Llevo semanas esperando esto. No me voy a sentar a mirar ni de broma.

-¡Yaaay! –Yoohyeon celebró la decisión de la joven y sonrió maliciosamente. –¿Entonces a que esperas para quitarte ese vestido? Ahora me toca mirar a mí.

El corazón de Gahyeon se saltó un latido.

-…Em… antes tengo que deciros algo. No os lo había dicho antes por miedo a que no me aceptarais.

Se empezó a quitar la ropa y les dio la espalda.

-A mucha gente le da asco. Espero que a vosotras no os importe. No es que os lo quisiera ocultar pero tampoco sabía cómo sacar el tema.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron sin entender por un momento. Cuando el vestido dejó al descubierto su piel vieron que la cubrían un montón de colores vivos que contrastaban con la blancura natural de Gahyeon. Un montón de flores adornaban toda su espalda. El diseño era delicado y los colores imitaban acuarelas. Yoohyeon saltó de la cama y se acercó para ver más de cerca.

-Es precioso. ¿Por qué crees que no nos iba a gustar? –La más alta parecía fascinada por los colores.

-No hablaba del tatuaje.

JiU acabó acercándose también, no entendía que era lo que no estaba viendo. Entonces lo notó. Todas aquellas líneas y colores solo estaban allí para engañar a la vista. Debajo de todo eso la piel de Gahyeon estaba llena de marcas y era irregular. Una gran cicatriz cubría toda la superficie de su espalda.

-Es una quemadura. Cuando era pequeña hubo un incendio en mi casa y bueno, paso esto.

Era la mentira que contaba siempre pero esta vez se sintió algo culpable por mentir a las chicas. Las otras dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar imaginarse lo que tendría que ser sufrir eso y se estremecieron en silencio. Ninguna quería molestar a la más pequeña. Yoohyeon acercó su mano a la piel de Gahyeon pero antes de llegar a tocarla se detuvo pensativa.

-¿Te incomoda que te toque?

La joven negó con la cabeza. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho por miedo a la reacción de las otras. Entonces notó unos dedos repasando las líneas de su espalda con suavidad. La caricia le hizo contener el aliento por un instante y entonces algo nuevo hizo que se le erizara la piel. Sintió los labios cálidos de Yoohyeon dejando besos sobre ella. Dejó escapar el aire intentando calmarse. Pronto sintió que Yoohyeon la abrazaba desde atrás y agradeció el calor de su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella.

-¿De verdad crees que esto te hace menos bonita? -Le habló al oído y Gahyeon se estremeció.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la visión pero luchó contra ello cerrando los ojos. No quería echarse a llorar pero aquel era un tema muy difícil para ella.

-Eres preciosa.

JiU que había estado observándolas terminó por colocarse frente a la más pequeña. Una lágrima rebelde corría por la mejilla de la joven y esta la apartó con delicadeza. Al sentir la caricia de la mayor, Gahyeon abrió los ojos y se encontró algo que no esperaba. Podía ver entendimiento en la mirada de JiU y algo más que no supo identificar.

-Deduzco que esta es la razón de ese límite.

El fuego había sido el único límite que Gahyeon le había impuesto a JiU. La mayor no le había preguntado al respecto, simplemente lo había aceptado de igual forma que la otra había aceptado sus condiciones sin pedir explicaciones. La joven se limitó a asentir como única respuesta. JiU la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

-¿Seguro que sigues queriendo hacerlo ahora?

Gahyeon tomó la mano de JiU mientras intentaba sobreponerse. No le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos de esa forma pero siempre había sido de lágrima fácil. Decidió centrarse en lo que estaban haciendo y olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran esas dos chicas.

-Si. Simplemente es que… me daba miedo vuestra reacción. Sé que tampoco nos conocemos tanto pero estas semanas han sido geniales, cada vez me preocupaba más que no os gustara por esto.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila, sé que ninguna de nosotras te rechazaría por algo así.

La mayor dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de la chica y sin soltarla se dirigió a la cama. Yoohyeon las siguió al instante. La pequeña se sentó mientras que JiU se quedó de rodillas sobre el colchón y se inclinó sobre ella. Le obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás sujetándola firmemente del pelo. La mayor aprovechó su diferencia de altura para besarla. Gahyeon le dejó hacer en su boca y el beso se volvió más profundo y húmedo en segundos. El cuello de la más pequeña quedaba al descubierto dándole la oportunidad a Yoohyeon de dejar en él mordiscos que desataron aún más el deseo de la más joven. Le encantaba el ligero dolor pulsante que sentía en las marcas que iban quedando en su piel. Yoohyeon se ensañó especialmente con su hombro donde hundió sus dientes sin ninguna delicadeza. Gahyeon no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor que cruzó su rostro por un instante y JiU se dio cuenta. Entonces esta tiró con fuerza de la oreja de Yoohyeon hasta lograr que despegase su boca de la piel de la otra chica. Aquello pilló a la joven por sorpresa y dejó escapar un quejido mientras sentía arder la parte que JiU estaba retorciendo.

-No te pases. Solo estamos comenzando, tienes que tener más cuidado -su expresión seria hizo que Yoohyeon asintiera rápidamente.

-Lo siento...

-No, está bien. Me gusta, -Gahyeon sonó algo alterada ya que a la vez intentaba recuperar el aire después del beso de JiU -por favor déjala hacerlo.

Yoohyeon sonrió automáticamente al oír aquello y miró a JiU expectante.

-Yo que tú no la animaría demasiado. A veces no sabe controlarse...

La mayor no pudo evitar mirar pensativa los bonitos labios de Yoohyeon que tanto adoraba. Esta tenía el hábito de morder y era cierto que a veces se dejaba llevar demasiado, lo que le acarreaba más de un castigo de vez en cuando.

-Hazlo. Pero ve con cuidado.

JiU besó a Yoohyeon pero esta vez el beso fue algo más dulce. Gahyeon seguía entre las dos chicas, los cuerpos de ambas pegados al de ella. Se quedó mirando como las dos se besaban por encima de su hombro. Hacían muy buena pareja, no era la primera vez que ese pensamiento le pasaba por la mente y al verlas así no pudo evitar dar las gracias internamente por dejarla formar parte de aquello. Sus manos acabaron en las caderas de JiU pero éstas se toparon con la tela de la camiseta que la mayor llevaba lo que la molestó un tanto. El cuerpo de la chica era fibroso. No llegaba a ser exagerado pero según su postura podía intuirse sus músculos trabajando. Se preguntó si debajo de aquella pequeña pieza de ropa se estaría marcando su abdomen. Sin pensarlo demasiado movió su mano con la intención de colarla debajo de la prenda y comprobar sus sospechas. Sin embargo, esta la detuvo antes de poder hacer nada. Gahyeon miró confundida como JiU le agarraba con fuerza la muñeca pero no fue la única. Yoohyeon se sorprendió por el final abrupto que tuvo el beso que estaba recibiendo. Abrió los ojos sin entender hasta que vio brillar el miedo en la mirada de JiU por un instante fugaz. Sabía que solo había una cosa que provocase esa reacción en su novia. Bajo la mirada para ver qué estaban habiendo y comprobó que llevaba razón.  Con un suspiro, acercó su mano a las de las chicas y liberó la muñeca de Gahyeon del agarre de Jiu con suavidad. La colocó en la espalda de la joven e hizo lo mismo con su otra mano. Las sujetó firmemente para que esta no tuviera opción de volver a intentarlo y se quedó mirando a JiU, obviamente animándola a explicarse. La mayor se aclaró la garganta y cogió aire lentamente mientras pensaba que decir. Se maldijo por no haberle aclarado aquello antes a la chica.

-Nunca me toques por debajo de la camiseta. No me gusta.

Había hablado con suavidad y sin ninguna muestra de estar enfadada pero aun así, Gahyeon sintió la necesidad de disculparse.

-Perdón…

-No pasa nada, -JiU sonrió al ver la cara de apuro de la joven- debí haberte avisado. Puedes tocarme en cualquier otra parte y también por encima de la ropa.

-Um… de acuerdo. No lo volveré a hacer.

Aquello la pilló un poco por sorpresa pero no le resultaba tan extraño. Había conocido a más de un Dom al que le agobiaba el contacto físico. Entonces notó que Yoohyeon liberaba sus manos y se preguntó si incluso su novia también estaba sujeta a esa regla. Sin embargo no se atrevió a exponer en voz alta su curiosidad ya que no era asunto suyo.

Una hora más tarde Gahyeon se dejó caer sobre el colchón exhausta. Su respiración agitada resonaba en la habitación. Sentía que sus piernas eran gelatina, estaba segura de que era incapaz de caminar en ese momento. Aun sentía pequeñas olas de placer del orgasmo que acababa de tener recorriéndola. Notó que la luz desaparecía y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos vio la cara de Yoohyeon a escasos centímetros de la suya sonriéndole bobaliconamente. La besó en los labios brevemente y volvió a sonreír al ver que a la joven le seguía faltando el aire.

-No puedo creer lo adorable que es.

Yoohyeon le habló a JiU quien también respiraba pesadamente. Esta se apartó el pelo hacia un lado para refrescarse mientras alguna gota de sudor se perdía en su escote. La mente de la más alta dejó de funcionar por un instante por culpa de lo atractiva que le pareció su novia en ese instante. La pelirroja estaba de rodillas entre las piernas de Gahyeon reajustando las correas del strap-on que se había aflojado ligeramente con el fuerte traqueteo.

-Si. Parece que hemos dado con una joya.

Los labios de JiU formaron una sonrisa de suficiencia, estaba orgullosa de lo que tenía delante. Gahyeon seguía luchando por recuperar el aliento. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y sus piernas temblaban. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de marcas, tenía mordiscos, chupetones y arañazos por todos lados aunque de eso en gran parte no era la responsable. Acarició ligeramente el vientre de la chica y esta se estremeció al instante, lo que solo sirvió para que la sonrisa de la mayor se hiciera más amplia.

-Es una buena chica. Aprende muy rápido –se inclinó sobre Gahyeon y se aproximó a sus labios. –Lo has hecho muy bien.

La pequeña aceptó el beso sintiendo mariposas en el estómago a causa del cumplido.

-Ahora descasa un poco.

Pasó el pulgar por los labios de Gahyeon al terminar de besarla y entonces levantó la mirada hasta donde estaba Yoohyeon. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de lujuria lo que contrastaba con sus movimientos contenidos y medidos. La más alta sintió que el rubor cubría su cara al estar bajo la intensidad de esa mirada. JiU se le acercó con calma y colocó su mano en su mejilla. Comenzó a besarla y empezó a deslizar la mano por la piel de la joven. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y se detuvo ahí por un instante, buscando la reacción de la chica. El corazón de Yoohyeon latía tan fuerte que JiU podía sentir su pulso en sus dedos y también como esta tragaba saliva. Siguió bajando y después de pellizcar con maldad el pezón de la chica, llevó su mano entre sus piernas. La mayor notó como esta contenía el aliento por un instante a causa de la excitación. Los dedos de JiU se empaparon inevitablemente con el flujo de la chica. Separó sus caras lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

-Vaya… Te hemos tenido mucho rato esperando. ¿Verdad?

Esta asintió levemente con algo de vergüenza, podía sentir lo mojada que estaba. Las pequeñas caricias de JiU la estaban volviendo loca después de estar tanto tiempo conteniéndose. Intentó acercarse más a ella y pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Quería abrazarla pero esta se lo impidió empujándola con brusquedad contra el colchón.

-Por favor… -Yoohyeon no podía más.

JiU estaba jugando con ella. Podía ver en sus ojos la súplica y la necesidad que sentía la chica. Sabía que estaba muy cerca del clímax pero aun así sus caricias solo buscaban excitarla aún más en lugar de darle lo que quería.

Gahyeon se colocó más cerca para poder ver bien el rostro de Yoohyeon, esta estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Su expresión frustrada encandiló a la más pequeña.

Entonces JiU decidió tener compasión y llevó un dedo al interior de la chica hundiéndolo todo lo posible. Lo hizo muy despacio, no quería provocarle un orgasmo aun. Después añadió un segundo dedo y movió la mano unas cuantas veces hasta asegurarse de que la joven estaba preparada. Acto seguido la penetró con el juguete que llevaba en el arnés. Los movimientos eran bruscos y los gemidos de Yoohyeon comenzaron a subir de volumen. Estaba claro que no duraría mucho a ese ritmo. Entonces la chica intentó alcanzar una de las manos de JiU que la agarraba con fuerza de las piernas y acabó lográndolo con algo de esfuerzo. Tiró de ella obligando a la otra a inclinarse y la miró con súplica. La mayor sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo sin necesidad de palabras pero no se lo iba a dar tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa amor? –La voz de JiU sonó bastante tranquila pese al esfuerzo físico que estaba realizando. -¿Es que quieres algo?

Yoohyeon cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño molesta. Sabía que no tendría lo que quería hasta que no lo pidiera. Ese era el acuerdo. JiU sabía de sobras lo que buscaba siempre la chica pero Yoohyeon debía pedírselo verbalmente en cada ocasión. Entonces la mayor decidía si acceder o no a complacerla pero en todo caso nunca iba a hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

-JiU… por favor… Hazlo.

La pelirroja lo dio por bueno, no quería hacerla esperar más. Sin embargo, la sonrisa pilla que apareció en su rostro confundió a Yoohyeon. JiU comenzó a moverse más lento y miró a Gahyeon quien estaba perdida en las expresiones de la más alta, cosa que gustó a la mayor.

-Gahyeon, ¿crees que Yoohyeon ha sido buena hoy? Veras, muchas veces SuA y Siyeon se ríen de mi porque creen que la consiento demasiado. ¿Tú crees que se merece una recompensa?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica que se quedó mirándola por un instante. Luego volvió a observar el rostro de Yoohyeon que ahora la miraba suplicándole. Pese a todo sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Gahyeon pensó en como la había tratado al mostrarle su espalda. Como la chica no había malgastado ni un segundo en pensarse dos veces el consolarla y como esos labios habían besado su piel sin miedo.

-Cuando os he hablado de mi cicatriz estaba asustada pero Yoohyeon me ha hecho sentir a salvo y querida, se merece todo lo que quiera.

La respuesta sincera de Gahyeon les tocó la fibra sensible a ambas. Yoohyeon hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse lo suficiente como para alcanzar los labios de la pequeña y esta recibió el beso con ganas.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar…

JiU volvió a moverse con rapidez. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes. Yoohyeon no tuvo más remedio que romper el beso que estaba compartiendo con Gahyeon. Se esforzó por mantener la mirada fija en la de su novia aunque poco a poco le resultaba más difícil. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, JiU se conocía sus expresiones a la perfección y supo verlo. Con decisión se inclinó sobre ella y colocó sus manos sobre su cuello. Comenzó a hacer presión con cuidado. Cuando Gahyeon entendió lo que estaba pasando su corazón se saltó un latido. Aquella era una práctica muy peligrosa. Ella lo había probado alguna vez pero no le encontraba el atractivo. Sin embargo estaba claro que Yoohyeon no opinaba lo mismo. Parte de la preocupación de la más pequeña desapareció al ver la concentración en la cara de JiU. Esos pocos segundos se hicieron eternos. De pronto el cuerpo de Yoohyeon comenzó a sacudirse a causa del clímax y JiU la soltó al instante. La joven tomó aire y tosió. Apenas controlaba su cuerpo tembloroso, el pulso le martilleaba en los oídos y su mente estaba en blanco a causa del placer.

-¿Estás bien?

Gahyeon notó que JiU sonaba preocupada. Al mirarla estaba claro que ella no disfrutaba de aquello. Yoohyeon no confió en su voz para contestar así que simplemente levantó el pulgar. Las otras dos chicas soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Acabaron tumbándose cada una a un lado de Yoohyeon y se limitaron a observar como la respiración de esta volvía a la normalidad. JiU acariciaba el pelo de su novia distraída mientras que Gahyeon había decidido pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Cuando por fin la chica fue dueña de su voz otra vez volvió a hablar.

-Te quiero.

Había usado un tono de voz bajo pero fue suficiente en aquella habitación en silencio. JiU volvió a fijar su vista en su novia y vio que le dedicaba una sonrisa perezosa.

-Yo también te quiero.

Cada una de esas palabras iba cargada de sentimiento y por un instante Gahyeon se sintió fuera de lugar. Esto duró poco ya que acto seguido, la pareja la miró conteniendo la risa.

-A ti también te queremos.

Las dos comenzaron a hincarle el dedo en la tripa buscándole las cosquillas. Esta no pudo aguantar la risa y empezó a retorcerse intentando librarse de la inesperada tortura. Tuvo que pedirles varias veces que pararan hasta que le hicieron caso.

-Lo que has dicho antes de Yoohyeon ha sido bonito, -JiU hundió con suavidad el dedo en una de las blanditas mejillas de Gahyeon mientras le hablaba- me ha gustado.

-Solo he dicho la verdad…

-Quiero que tengas claro que con nosotras no tienes nada que temer. Puedes confiarnos cualquier cosa. No solo hablo de nosotras dos, también me refiero a las demás chicas. Cualquier duda, cualquier problema… No tengas miedo de contárnoslo, todas harán lo imposible por ayudarte.

La pequeña asintió algo cohibida por la repentina sinceridad de la muchacha pero acabó sonriendo. Sentaba bien sentirse tan acogida aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

-Bueno… ¿A quién le apetecen tortitas?

JiU cambió radicalmente de tema y le siguió el entusiasmo de Yoohyeon.

-Siiiii.

Gahyeon no pudo evitar la pequeña carcajada que salió de su boca.

-¿Tortitas? Yo sí que os quiero.

La chica dio un pequeño beso a ambas y se levantó al instante, pensaba impresionarlas con su receta especial.

-¿A dónde vas? –JiU la miró confusa al ver que se vestía con rapidez.

-A haceros tortitas.

-Pero eres la invitada –Yoohyeon trató de levantarse de la cama pero la más joven se lo impidió.

-No, no, no. Quedaos ahí. Yo me encargo.

Pensó que no le vendría mal un rato de intimidad a la pareja y además quería agradecerles la oportunidad que le habían dado de encontrar nuevas amigas.


	5. Preparaciones

Gahyeon salió del edificio con la cabeza gacha. La entrevista de trabajo no había ido como esperaba. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que se había quedado sin empleo y necesitaba encontrar otro con urgencia. No es que la hubiera pillado por sorpresa, la habían contratado para cubrir la baja por enfermedad de otro empleado así que ese resultado había sido inevitable. Miró el reloj, era hora de comer. No tenía ganas de estar sola en ese momento así que decidió escribir a las chicas.

_¿Alguien libre para salir a comer ahora?_

_Princess JiU:_

_Trabajando ahora mismo T.T_

_Aun me queda mucho para volver a casa._

_QUEEN SuA:_

_Nope. Estoy trabajando. Alguien tiene que pagar las facturas._

_DongDong:_

**_QUEEN SuA_ ** _No tienes una novia multimillonaria?_

_Yo también estoy trabajando. Sorry._

_QUEEN SuA:_

**_DongDong_ ** _si pero yo soy una mujer fuerte e independiente. En realidad la mantenida es ella._

_DongDong:_

_Comprensible, tenga buen día._

_RapPanDami:_

**_QUEEN SuA  DongDong_ ** _si estáis ensayando en la misma habitación por que estáis hablándolo  por aquí????_

_Lee Siyeon 100% no fake:_

_Que conste que no soy multimillonaria._

_Estoy en una reunión y pinta para largo. Help._

_Malditas mujeres adultas con sus vidas adultas._

_Princess JiU:_

_Hey que yo sigo en la flor de la vida._

_RapPanDami:_

_Yo ni siquiera estoy en la ciudad así que el plan me viene mal XD_

_Yoohyeonie:_

_Yo salgo de clase en media hora._

_Si quieres puedes acercarte a la universidad y comemos por aquí._

 

_Perfecto, voy para allá._

 

La zona universitaria estaba llena de cafeterías y bares. Mirase donde mirase, había gente de su edad cargando con libros y mochilas. Nunca había estado allí antes así que observaba atenta a su alrededor. A lo lejos podía ver los grandes edificios de las diferentes facultades. Todos esos chicos que veía pasar conversando y riéndose le hicieron sentir incómoda. Algo parecido a la envidia burbujeo en su pecho. Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ahora sería uno de ellos. Sin embargo, Gahyeon no era estúpida. Sabía que la única culpable de su desastrosa vida era ella misma. Sus decisiones, una tras otra la habían apartado del camino que siempre había pensado que llevaría. Sintió algo de alivio al ver aparecer a lo lejos a su amiga. Yoohyeon la saludaba con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con prisa hacia ella.

-¡Hola! ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-No, acabo de llegar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

-No conozco la zona, nunca había estado aquí. Mejor elije tú.

-¿En serio?

Yoohyeon se sorprendió. Sabía que Gahyeon no estudiaba en la universidad pero siendo tan joven lo normal sería tener más de un amigo que si lo hiciera. Le extrañó que la chica no hubiera estado allí ni para tomar una copa con algún amigo.

La mayor eligió un local que desde fuera no llamaba mucho la atención pero que por dentro era acogedor. La joven puso al corriente a su amiga de su despido cuando ya estaban tomando un café.

-Vaya mierda.

-A ver tampoco es para tanto. Ya sabía que iba a ser algo breve. Lo malo es que apenas tengo ahorros y necesito encontrar otra cosa ya. Mi casero es un asqueroso y no me da un respiro. Cada vez que me retraso con el alquiler me hace la vida imposible.

Esta frunció el ceño con preocupación y Yoohyeon no pudo evitar pensar que incluso así la chica era preciosa.

-Esta tarde intentaré pasarme por un par de bares en los que he trabajado. Siempre andan buscando a alguien porque los horarios son horribles y el sueldo es de risa. Trabajar de noche es lo peor pero mientras encuentro algo mejor creo que no me va a quedar otra.

-¿Eso significa que si voy a verte tendré copas gratis? -Yoohyeon intentó animarla con una de sus sonrisas.

Un rato más tarde las dos fueron a pagar. Gahyeon estaba con la mirada perdida esperando su turno cuando notó un golpe en el brazo. Había sido Yoohyeon quien señalaba hacia un punto en la pared detrás del mostrador. Allí había un cartel en el que podía leerse que necesitaban personal. Estaba escrito a mano con rotulador en un folio blanco cualquiera. Podía verse que estaba hecho con prisas y sin esmerarse mucho. La fila en la que estaban avanzó y llegó su turno para pagar. La camarera le devolvió su cambio y le sonrió como despedida.

-Disculpa, una pregunta –señaló al cartel mientras hablaba-. Estoy buscando trabajo, ¿pedís algún requisito en concreto?

Al instante la cara de la mujer cambio radicalmente a una de sorpresa.

-La verdad es que nos urge cubrir el puesto, un compañero está enfermo y ayer otra chica dejó el trabajo sin dar explicaciones por lo que ahora somos dos haciendo el trabajo de cuatro personas. Con que supieras manejar la cafetera estarías contratada.

Gahyeon no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. La mayoría de los bares en los que había trabajado eran de copas pero también había estado en alguna cafetería. La mujer quedó encantada con su experiencia y salió de allí con un nuevo empleo. Empezaría mañana mismo.

 

JiU estaba en el dormitorio metiendo ropa en una maleta cuando oyó la puerta de la calle abrirse. Miró el reloj de su muñeca extrañada y vio que eran más de las siete de la tarde. En efecto ya era hora de que Yoohyeon volviera de la biblioteca lo que significaba que había malgastado mucho tiempo para preparar su dichoso equipaje. Oyó los pasos de su novia acercándose y la vio asomarse desde el pasillo aun con las llaves en la mano y la mochila de clase al hombro. Esta se percató de la maleta e hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Te vas hoy?

Yoohyeon había estado tan liada con un trabajo de clase que se le habían pasado los días volando. Las dos apenas se veían desde hacía semanas ya que JiU también había estado muy ocupada. Su empresa iba a expandirse a Japón y prácticamente había vivido en la oficina todos esos días.

-Mañana. El vuelo sale a las diez.

Yoohyeon se sentó en la cama que estaba cubierta de diferentes conjuntos de ropa.

-¿Cuántos días estarás allí?

-En teoría será una semana pero puede que tenga que quedarme algún día mas si algo no va del todo bien.

La joven soltó un suspiro triste, parecía cansada. JiU se sentó a su lado y las dos acabaron tumbándose en el colchón. La mayor se colocó de lado para poder ver a la otra y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Esta acabó cerrando los ojos disfrutando del gesto delicado. Viéndola de cerca podían apreciarse las ojeras que intentaba tapar con maquillaje.

-Estás cansada, –no era una pregunta. –Deberías dormir más.

-¿Cuándo?

La voz de Yoohyeon sonó molesta. Apenas tenía tiempo de nada últimamente. El trabajo que estaba preparando la estaba consumiendo. No podía saltarse sus clases y luego tenía que usar el resto del día para escribirlo sin contar con el trabajo extra que era tener que lidiar con dos compañeros que no la ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Sabían que Yoohyeon era prácticamente la mejor de la clase y se estaban aprovechando de ello. Lo peor es que tampoco podía quejarse ya que su profesor no iba a hacer nada al respecto. JiU sabía que su novia tenía la tendencia de guardarse sus problemas. Aunque llegase a estresarse demasiado Yoohyeon intentaba no demostrarlo ya que no quería ser un incordio. JiU siempre tenía esto presente y trataba de estar atenta a aquellos pequeños signos que indicaban que algo no iba bien. Tal vez era un reflejo de su propio comportamiento ya que ella era igual. Había cosas que JiU temía contarle a su novia. A veces pensaba que era estúpida por no compartir sus preocupaciones con la persona que más amaba en el mundo pero luego pensaba en la posibilidad de perderla y prefería no arriesgarse.

-¿Al menos has comido algo?

La culpa apareció automáticamente en el rostro de Yoohyeon y no hubo necesidad de palabras. JiU pellizcó la mejilla de la chica con cariño.

-Voy a hacer la cena. Tú quédate aquí y duerme un poco.

Se levantó con pereza y permaneció en la puerta durante un segundo observando como su novia se acomodaba en su cama antes de apagar la luz.

 

Las dos estaban terminando de cenar.

-He pensado que tal vez podías pasar estos días en casa de SuA y Siyeon.

A JiU le preocupaba la idea de estar tantos días fuera de casa. Sabía que Yoohyeon se sentía sola con facilidad. Eso sumado a todo el esfuerzo que la chica ponía en sus estudios y que hacía que a veces se olvidara de sus necesidades básicas como comer o dormir la había llevado a pensar en esa alternativa.

-He hablado antes con SuA y ha dicho que si te apetece estas invitada. Me quedaría más tranquila sabiendo que estas con ellas –tomó su mano y la acarició con suavidad. –Si te quedas aquí sola sé que no sacaras la nariz de tus libros. Al menos con ellas lo pasaras mejor.

A Yoohyeon no le sorprendió la propuesta, no sería la primera vez que pasaba unos días en casa de la pareja.

-Está bien.

-Ojala hubieras podido saltarte algunos días de clase para acompañarme a Tokio.

La mayor habló con algo de tristeza aunque no había reproche en sus palabras. Sabía que Yoohyeon no podía permitirse despistes estando en su último curso. Simplemente lamentaba perder la oportunidad de compartir el viaje con su novia.

-Yo también. Aunque te recuerdo que vas allí a trabajar, –la miró con picardía- no de vacaciones. Seguramente me habría quedado sola en el hotel casi todo el tiempo.

JiU asintió, su novia llevaba razón.

-¿Y si vamos para las vacaciones de verano? Podríamos ir para celebrar que te gradúas.

Yoohyeon sonrió al instante.

-¡Seria genial!

-Entonces decidido. Intentaré descubrir sitios interesantes que visitar y en cuanto vuelva lo planeamos todo.

Ambas empezaron a recoger los platos pero JiU enseguida detuvo a Yoohyeon.

-Yo me encargo, tu ve a preparar tus cosas para ir a casa de las chicas.

Por un momento la joven se detuvo a pensar en las cosas que necesitaría llevar a casa de sus amigas pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Un momento… ¿Siete días seguidos con SuA…? –Se pasó la mano por la cara mientras digería el concepto y miró con resignación a su novia. –Solo de pensarlo ya me duele el culo…

La mayor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el comentario repentino. Era verdad que SuA tenía cierta fijación.

 

JiU terminó de limpiar en la cocina y subió a la planta de arriba en busca de su novia. El primer lugar en el que probó suerte fue la habitación de esta. Pese a tener también una cama, la estancia había acabado siendo un estudio para Yoohyeon ya que ahora dormía todas las noches con JiU. Había un gran escritorio lleno de apuntes y libros y varias estanterías. Sobre la cama había un bolso de viaje listo. Al parecer Yoohyeon había terminado de prepararse para su estancia fuera de casa. Si la chica no estaba ahí solo había otra posibilidad. En pocos pasos llegó a su propio dormitorio y allí estaba, durmiendo en su cama. Lo que no esperaba era encontrársela desnuda. JiU sonrió y se tumbó junto a la chica pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

-Si duermes desnuda acabaras pillando un resfriado.

Tras esto Yoohyeon se despertó e intentó incorporarse pero el abrazo de JiU era firme.

-¿Me he dormido? –La chica tenía que esforzarse para mantener sus parpados abiertos.

-Si cariño y te estas volviendo a dormir ahora mismo.

Yoohyeon intentó resistirse al sueño y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de JiU, acercando aún más sus cuerpos hasta que no hubo espacio entre ellas. Comenzó a besarla pero la mayor volvió a hablar.

-Te estas muriendo de sueño ¿qué se supone que estas intentando?

En la cara de JiU había una gran sonrisa, la expresión de Yoohyeon en esos momentos le parecía adorable.

-Te estaba esperando… pero tardabas mucho.

La mano de JiU acarició la espalda suave de la chica y esta se estremeció con un pequeño escalofrió.

-Deberías ponerte el pijama.

-No… No nos vamos a ver en muchos días, no quiero dormir aun.

La chica comenzó a desnudar a su novia, o al menos lo intentó. Entonces JiU la detuvo sujetándola de las muñecas y empujándola con decisión contra el colchón. Se colocó sobre ella y la besó con pasión pero con el paso de los segundo podía notar como la lengua de la chica cada vez respondía menos a la suya. Separó sus bocas y comenzó a reír. No había querido iniciar nada con aquel beso, de hecho había sido todo lo contrario, solo quería darle las buenas noches y que su novia tuviera el descanso que tanto necesitaba.

-Te estas durmiendo incluso besándome… -se levantó y buscó el pijama de Yoohyeon. –Vamos, te ayudo.

La mayor la vistió con torpeza ya que la otra apenas puso de su parte. Aun así cuando JiU terminó de cambiarse y echarse también, Yoohyeon volvió a acurrucarse junto a ella y sus manos buscaron la piel de la chica bajo su pijama. JiU dejó un beso en su cabello.

-Descansa.

 

Gahyeon sonrió amablemente al cliente que estaba despachando. En un par de días ya se manejaba a la perfección en la cafetería. Sus compañeros estaban encantados con lo rápido que se había adaptado y eso se notaba cuando trataban con ella. Parecía que aquel trabajo iba a venirle muy bien. Captó por el rabillo del ojo que un nuevo cliente se acercaba al mostrador y al ir a atenderlo se encontró con una cara conocida. La bonita sonrisa de Yoohyeon la derritió por dentro.

-Buenas.

-Buenos días. ¿Que desea tomar? –Por norma la obligaban a tratar con respeto a los clientes pero no pudo evitar cierto tono de broma en su voz al tratarse de su amiga.

Le tomó la comanda sin problemas y Yoohyeon fue a sentarse en una mesa mientras preparaban su almuerzo. En esos momentos no había apenas clientes y el  único compañero de Gahyeon estaba en el almacén haciendo inventario así que se dijo que no había nada de malo en quedarse unos minutos hablando con su amiga. La joven había elegido una de las mesas más apartadas, justo en un rincón. Había sacado su portátil y parecía trabajar en algo. Estaba tan concentrada que no se daba cuenta de cómo mordía su labio inferior. Gahyeon sonrió ante ese gesto, ya la había visto hacerlo otras veces aunque no precisamente estudiando. Dejó el plato y el café de Yoohyeon en la mesa y se colocó a su lado, ojeó lo que había en la pantalla de su ordenador y entonces sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –Gahyeon miró en todas direcciones por miedo a que alguien más estuviera viendo lo mismo que ella.

Yoohyeon dio un bote en su silla.

-¿Puedes no hacer tanto ruido? –Se había asustado ya que no había notado la presencia de la otra hasta oír su exclamación. Se había llevado la mano al pecho como acto reflejo mientras bajaba la pantalla de su portátil con precaución.

-¿Estás viendo porno…? ¡¿Aquí?! –la camarera le hablaba en voz baja pero estaba claro que de poder hacerlo le gritaría.

Solo había sido un segundo pero había sido suficiente para que los ojos de Gahyeon captaran la imagen de una mujer desnuda.

-No es porno… bueno… -A Yoohyeon se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa. –Quiero decir que no estoy viendo porno.

-¿Entonces qué demonios era eso? ¿Tus apuntes de biología?

La mayor volvió a abrir el portátil y le mostró lo que estaba haciendo. En efecto había una foto del cuerpo de una mujer pero esta estaba abierta en Photoshop, al parecer Yooheyon la estaba editando. El cuerpo de la chica estaba amarrado por todas partes con cuerdas de color negro que contrastaban con su piel blanca. La foto estaba tomada de tal forma que no se le veía el rostro. Solo podían verse sus labios pero fue suficiente para que Gahyeon la reconociera.

-¿Esa es Handong?

Yoohyeon simplemente asintió. Vio como la pequeña volvía a mirar a su alrededor aún temerosa de que la pillaran viendo aquello en su trabajo.

-Tranquila, desde aquí nadie puede verlo -le sonrió con picardía. -Lo tengo comprobado. Por eso siempre me siento aquí.

Debía admitir que la foto era muy buena. Aún con la edición sin acabar, la composición era perfecta.

-¿La has hecho tú?

-Sí. Siempre me ha gustado la fotografía y bueno, digamos que juntar mis dos pasiones fue inevitable. Esta en concreto la tomé hace un par de meses. Es una pena que últimamente apenas tenga tiempo para esto. Sigo haciendo fotos de vez en cuando pero retocarlas lleva más trabajo aunque solo les modifique la luz o el color. Pierdo mucho tiempo y ahora la universidad no me da ni un respiro. De hecho no debería estar haciendo esto, tendría que estar acabando un trabajo pero –dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro- estoy algo atascada y necesitaba desconectar un poco.

Gahyeon puso más atención en la imagen fijándose en los detalles. Entonces vio que en una de las esquinas había una marca de agua que ya conocía.

-Un momento –miró a la chica con intensidad y su voz se volvió más aguda. -¿Namu? ¿Tú eres Namu?

-¿Si…? -Yoohyeon no supo cómo encajar el entusiasmo repentino de su amiga.

-¡Soy super fan de tus fotos!

-¿En serio? –La mayor levantó una ceja. Aquello le pareció extraño, algo no encajaba. Era verdad que había publicado muchas de sus fotos en el foro en el que habían dado con Gahyeon pero de esto hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Al ver la confusión en el rostro de la chica Gahyeon se dio cuenta de que tal vez había dicho demasiado a causa de la emoción del momento.

-Estuve un tiempo rondando por el foro antes de atreverme a publicar mi mensaje y una de mis cosas favoritas del sitio era tu galería.

Lo último no era mentira. En la época en la que frecuentaba el foro, cada vez que Namu publicaba una foto nueva corría a comentarla. Incluso después de desaparecer y distanciarse de todo aquello siguió visitando el sitio de vez en cuando por si se encontraba con alguna fotografía nueva. Sonrió al pensar que eso significaba que ella y Yoohyeon ya habían hablado mucho antes de conocerse en casa de JiU, ya que Namu había contestado a más de uno de sus comentarios.

-¿Entonces, las que aparecen en tus fotos sois todas vosotras? –La idea hizo que la mente de Gahyeon estallase. Estaba deseando acabar su turno para poder llegar a casa y volver a ver todas las imágenes ahora que tenía esa información.

-En gran parte sí. Las primeras que hice eran de otras chicas pero desde que Handong me presentó a las demás solo he estado con ellas. ¿Te gustaría salir en alguna la próxima vez? Con el tatuaje de tu espalda podrían salir fotos muy interesantes.

La ilusión de Gahyeon era palpable.

-¡Claro!

-Bien porque ya tenía unas cuantas ideas al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olvidéis dejar vuestros kudos y comentarios :3


	6. Petplay

 

Gahyeon aprovechó su descanso para mirar el móvil. Automáticamente abrió el grupo "Dreamcatcher" como de costumbre. Había varios mensajes nuevos. Por un instante pensó en lo importantes que habían pasado a ser para ella sus nuevas amigas en el par de meses que habían pasado desde que las conoció. Antes de dar con ellas se había sentido tremendamente sola. Se había alejado de todo aquel al que consideró en algún momento amigo y lo mismo había hecho con su familia. Ahora sentía que esa soledad y esa tristeza que llevaba arrastrando durante años estaba desvaneciéndose con cada risa que le regalaban sus amigas. Leyó todo lo que se había perdido durante la mañana. JiU había mandado varias fotos desde Tokio y las demás comentaban con ocurrencia y se reían de algunas de las caras de la más mayor.

 

_QUEEN SuA:_

**_Princess JiU_ ** _nos traerás algún suvenir? :3_

_Princess JiU:_

_A ti no **QUEEN SuA** :3_

_RapPanDami:_

_Yo quiero algo de aquí._

 

Dami mandó un enlace y Gahyeon lo abrió con curiosidad. La Coca-Cola que estaba bebiendo casi se le sale por la nariz al ver de qué se trataba. Se apresuró a esconder la pantalla mientras comprobaba alarmada que seguía sola en la sala. La pequeña habitación contaba con una mesa y un par de sillas donde estaba ella y en una esquina había una taquilla donde los empleados guardaban sus cosas. Por lo demás estaba vacía. Su compañero estaba trabajando fuera y hasta que ella no volviese a su puesto era el único atendiendo al público así que era improbable que entrara allí y la viera mirando aquello. El enlace llevaba a una página web de artículos eróticos. Había fotos del lugar donde podían verse pasillos y pasillos llenos de objetos de todo tipo. Había oído hablar de sitios así en Japón pero era la primera vez que lo veía. Aquel lugar parecía interminable.

 

_Cuando pongáis cosas así avisad XD_

_Lo he abierto en el trabajo y ahora podría tener_

_a mi compañero al lado con muchas preguntas_

_DongDong:_

_Por norma general cualquier cosa que_

_aparece en este grupo es NSFW ;)_

**_Lee Siyeon 100% no fake_ ** _ha cambiado_

_el nombre del grupo a **[NSFW] Dreamcatcher**_

_Princess JiU:_

**_RapPanDami_ ** _voy siempre acompañada por alguien._

_No creo que pueda pero intentaré escaparme X)_

_Lee Siyeon 100% no fake:_

_Cambio de tema._

_Aprovechando que **Yoohyeonnie** está estos días en _

_nuestra casa habíamos pensado organizar algo está tarde._

_¿Se apunta alguien más?_

_Depende de a qué hora._

_Mi turno acaba a las 18:00h_

_¿Qué teníais pensado?_

_QUEEN SuA:_

_De momento no lo habíamos hablado._

_¿Alguna sugerencia?_

_Yoohyeonnie:_

_Petplay!!!_

_Pero tiene que venir **DongDong**. _

_Quiero jugar con ella <3_

_DongDong:_

_LOL_

_Tienes suerte de que me apetezca._

_Yoohyeonnie:_

**_DongDong_ ** _no mientas._

_Siempre tienes ganas de jugar conmigo._

_QUEEN SuA:_

_Por mi perfecto. ¿Alguien más?_

_RapPanDami:_

_Yo no puedo T-T_

_Tengo que estar en el estudio de grabación toda la tarde._

_Lee Siyeon 100% no fake:_

**_RapPanDami_ ** _hwaiting!!!!_

_Yo me pasaré al salir del trabajo_

 

 

Gahyeon miró la hora, debía volver ya al trabajo. Al menos ahora tenía una motivación para las horas que aún le quedaban por delante. Estaba deseando estar ya en casa de sus amigas.

 

 

 

SuA no acababa de decidirse por que ponerse. Su novia que estaba totalmente desnuda la observaba desde la cama de su dormitorio mientras se cambiaba una y otra vez. Llevaban ahí un buen rato pero Siyeon no se quejaba, le encantaba poder ver a la chica con todos aquellos modelitos a cada cual más sexy.

-Cariño, sabes que seguiría aquí durante horas pero las chicas llevan un montón de rato esperándonos.

SuA miraba en el espejo como aquel corsé realzaba su pecho. Sin embargo, acabó negando con la cabeza y comenzó a desvestirse de nuevo. Siyeon puso los ojos en blanco pero acabo riendo. Esto llamó la atención de la mayor.

-¿Qué? Solo quiero tener buen aspecto. Hace mucho que no jugamos a las mascotas... Quiero que lo pasen bien.

Entonces se giró hacia la otra mientras le lanzaba una mirada molesta.

-Además tú no puedes quejarte cuando ni siquiera lo intentas.

Aquel comentario hizo que la rubia soltara una carcajada.

-¿Insinúas que me veo mal así?

Rodó por la cama hasta quedar boca abajo. Se apartó el cabello de forma sexy y le lanzó una de sus miradas seductoras que tan bien tenía ensayadas gracias a su trabajo. Por un instante a SuA se le hizo más complicado respirar. La cantante vio con orgullo como su novia la devoraba con la mirada.

-Ya sabes que prefiero estar cómoda cuando jugamos a esto –la joven se estiró con pereza mientras sonreía. –Es más liberador.

A Siyeon no le gustaba sentirse atada. Ella y SuA tenían formas diferentes de disfrutar de aquel juego. A la mayor le gustaba tener el papel de dueña y hacer que las chicas le obedecieran mientras que a la otra le gustaba tener también un papel animal. Eso, sin embargo, no significaba que adoptase un rol sumiso, a ella le gustaba ser un lobo.

-De todas formas, seguro que no nos echan de menos. Me juego lo que quieras a que Yoohyeon está fastidiando a Handong y babeándola por todas partes ahora mismo –dijo mientras miraba pensativa un arnés de tiras de cuero que tenía en las manos.

-Voy a echarles un ojo –Siyeon se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir le dedicó un puchero a su novia. –Decídete ya, por favor.

Las chicas estaban en otra habitación, una que usaban para aquellas ocasiones. Teniendo una casa tan grande Siyeon podía permitirse usar una estancia solo para ello. Se asomó por la puerta con sigilo, intentando no hacerse notar. Le entraron ganar de reír y tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer ruido al ver que en efecto, Yoohyeon estaba encima de Handong tratando de lamerle la cara mientras la otra intentaba hacerla parar. Se quedó un instante contemplándolas ya que era divertido pero acabo volviendo a su dormitorio. Por suerte SuA volvía a estar vestida. Ligeramente vestida más bien. Llevaba un short de cuero que dejaba al aire casi la mitad de su trasero y un pequeño top blanco que quedaba ajustado a su pecho gracias al arnés con el que había estado jugueteando antes. Verla así hizo que a Siyeon le entraran aún más ganas de jugar. SuA estaba distraída mirando como quedaba su pelo recogiéndolo con la mano en una coleta. Entonces notó que su novia había vuelto.

-¿Así o suelto?

Siyeon echó la cabeza hacia atrás algo desesperada y se acercó a la chica.

-Cielo estás increíble de las dos formas, vamos ya con las demás.

La otra ignoró su comentario y siguió mirando al espejo. Siyeon acabó obligándola a girarse hacia ella y pasó los brazos por su cintura. Estaba empezando a pensar que la estaba haciendo esperar a propósito. Si era así, ella también sabía cómo hacerla rabiar.

-Suelto te queda genial -SuA se había cambiado el color del cabello unos pocos días atrás. Ahora era totalmente negro y a Siyeon le encantaba, le daba un aire aún más feroz. -Aunque llevando una coleta alta no pareces tan enana.

Al instante un fuerte chasquido resonó en la habitación. SuA le acababa de dar un cachete en el culo a la chica como venganza por aquel comentario pero el picor en su piel no había conseguido hacer desaparecer la odiosa sonrisa de triunfo que tenía la rubia en su cara. La mayor se tomó unos segundos para mirar mal a su novia y luego continuó hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Estaban esperándonos? -SuA levantó las cejas a la vez que hablaba dejando claro en su voz sus sospechas.

-No... -la cantante rio antes de continuar. -Bueno, al menos Handong parecía intentarlo.

-¿Ves? No necesitas meterme prisa. Seguramente hasta que no llegue Gahyeon no nos pondremos en serio.

Entonces algo encajó en la cabeza de Siyeon. Sonrió al entender el comportamiento de su novia al fin. Si echaba la vista atrás, no era la primera vez que SuA parecía nerviosa de aquella manera.

-Un momento. Ya sé lo que te pasa –señaló a la chica con el dedo acusadoramente.

SuA abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a la otra sin entender a donde iba aquella conversación.

-Esto es por Gahyeon. ¿Verdad?

-¿El qué es por Gahyeon?

Siyeon señaló de forma exagerada a su novia y a toda la ropa esparcida por la habitación.

-Todo esto. Por eso estás nerviosa.

-¿Qué? -Soltó una risa demasiado estridente como para sonar natural. -No estoy nerviosa.

Siyeon la conocía de sobras como para saber que la había pillado y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Simplemente le sorprendía que su nueva amiga aun tuviera esa influencia en la chica ya que no era la primera vez que intimaban. SuA soltó un soplido molesto y le dio la espalda a la otra intentando esconder la vergüenza que de repente le estaba empezando a teñir las mejillas de color.

-Está bien... Puede que hoy me esté tomando las cosas un poco más en serio de lo normal. Es que simplemente...

-Te gusta Gahyeon -la voz de Siyeon no podía ser más burlona.

Por un segundo la única respuesta de SuA fue una mezcla de molestia y confusión en su cara pero luego respondió rotundamente.

-¡¿Pero cómo no me va a gustar?!

La mayor había sonado incluso indignada. Siyeon por fin pudo reírse a gusto al confirmarse sus sospechas.

-¿Es que no has visto esa cara de niña buena que tiene? –Se llevó la mano a la boca mientras pensaba obviamente en la chica. Sin embargo, volvió en seguida a la Tierra porque la risa de su novia la estaba empezando a fastidiar de verdad. -¿Qué se supone que es tan gracioso? A ti te gusta tanto o más que a mi…

-Si pero yo no llevo media tarde dando vueltas en círculos a causa del pánico. Solo vamos a hacerlo con ella, no es como si le fueras a pedir una cita.

-¿Puedes no ser tan idiota por tan solo un instante? –La mayor parecía molesta pero su tono de voz dejaba ver que en el fondo estaba bromeando. –Lo que pasa es que quiero causarle una buena impresión.

-Creo que ya lo has hecho unas cuantas veces, cielo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… -Siyeon parecía no entenderla y trató de elegir mejor sus palabras. –Ella es nueva en esto y me da un poco de miedo que algo la eche para atrás. Lo que  quiero es que todo sea perfecto, todas lo pasemos bien y Gahyeon esté contenta con nosotras.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso. Si no estuviera a gusto nos lo habría dicho ya. Además, creo que está más que encantada con todo esto. Es como si esa chica tuviera un talento natural, a veces me cuesta creer que no lo hubiera probado antes de conocernos.

-¿Si, verdad?

Esa misma idea había pasado por la cabeza de SuA alguna vez pero nunca le había dado más vueltas ya que Gahyeon no tenía ningún motivo para mentirles. Entonces las dos chicas fueron sorprendidas por un estruendo que les llegó desde el pasillo. La primera en volver a hablar fue Siyeon.

-Eso no ha sonado bien.

-Parece que alguien tiene muchas ganas de meterse en problemas hoy…

 

 

Handong y Yoohyeon estaban tumbadas en la cama enorme que presidía la habitación. Las dos estaban algo aburridas ya que llevaban ahí bastante tiempo. La mayor miraba el móvil sin mucho interés. La otra paseaba la mirada por la habitación sin saber qué hacer. La sala era amplia. Toda la luz entraba a través de una única ventana alargada cuyo cristal no llegaba a ser transparente del todo. Nadie podría saber lo que pasaba en aquella habitación aunque intentara mirar por ella. Además de la cama había varios sofás y toda la decoración era en blanco y negro. Yoohyeon se levantó y comenzó a dar pasos sin ninguna dirección concreta. Se acercó a una de las paredes donde había un mueble con cajones. El único colorido de toda la estancia estaba allí ya que cada cajón estaba cubierto de pegatinas. Cada uno estaba destinado a guardar los juguetes y accesorios de cada una de ellas. Usaban tanto esa habitación que era estúpido que cada una guardase sus cosas en casa y las llevase cada vez que quedaban con la pareja. Era mucho más cómodo de esa forma. Yoohyeon se sentó en el suelo delante de los cajones. El primero que captó su atención fue el de más abajo. Aquel era el suyo. La madera pintada de negro estaba salpicada de pegatinas amarillas en forma de corazón, algún que otro perrito y una gran “Y”. El siguiente cajón estaba decorado con un montón de pandas, muchos. Había tantos que casi no se veía la madera del mueble. Encima de este había otro cajón con muchos gatos pegados y pequeñas estrellas plateadas. Por último, detuvo la mirada en el de más arriba. Aquel siempre le había causado curiosidad. Intentó abrirlo sabiendo el resultado de antemano. Estaba cerrado. Ese era el único cajón que tenía una pequeña cerradura y necesitaba una llave para abrirse. Yoohyeon nunca había visto lo que guardaba aquel cajón ya que nunca se había abierto en su presencia. Nunca había preguntado al respecto porque suponía que si no se lo habían dicho ya es porque no era asunto suyo. Pasó sus dedos por encima del único adorno que tenía ese cajón, una pequeña pegatina de un conejo blanco. Después de unos segundos con la mente dispersa dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió su cajón. Rebuscó hasta encontrar lo que quería, unas orejas y una cola de pelo color caramelo. También encontró su collar, era una tira ancha de cuero negro con pequeños remaches de metal en forma de corazón y del que colgaba una argolla a la cual SuA solía enganchar una correa, la cual también sacó por si acaso. Dejó todo en su regazo y abrió el cajón donde estaban las cosas de Handong. Se quedó pensando indecisa entre dos opciones.

-¿Blanco o negro? –La chica sacó dos colas diferentes del cajón y las levantó mostrándoselas a la mayor. Una era totalmente blanca y la otra era negra con la punta blanca.

Handong levantó por fin la vista de su teléfono.

-Blanco.

-Okay.

Buscó las orejas a juego y también el collar que solía usar la chica en esas ocasiones. Estaba hecho de terciopelo rojo y tenía cosido un pequeño cascabel dorado. Llevó todo hasta la cama pero simplemente lo dejó en un rincón preparado. SuA disfrutaba siendo la que les ponía cada complemento así que Yoohyeon sabía que no debía quitarle el gusto o se metería en un lio. Vio que Handong volvía a prestarle atención únicamente a su teléfono e hinchó los carrillos con molestia. Se acurrucó junto a ella, la chica estaba tumbada boca abajo apoyándose en los codos para ver mejor la pequeña pantalla. Las dos estaban desnudas, hacía mucho que habían dejado su ropa apartada en uno de los sofás. La mayor pareció entender las intenciones de Yoohyeon al instante.

-Sabes que tenemos que esperarlas.

-No estoy haciendo nada –acompañó la frase con una de sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Después de unos segundos la más alta pasó su brazo por la cintura de la otra y estrechó aún más el espacio entre ambas.

-Yoohyeon… -el tono de la mayor era severo pero no logró amedrentar a la chica que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Es que tengo un poco de frio. Nada más.

-Entonces metete bajo las sábanas.

-Me gusta más esto.

Poco a poco fue pegándose más a ella hasta que prácticamente estaba subida a su espalda.

-¿Qué estas mirando que es tan interesante? –La chica trató de ver lo que estaba robándole la atención de Handong. Parecía un cuadrante lleno de nombres.

-Nada. Me acaban de mandar el horario con los nuevos turnos para los próximos ensayos.

Sonó aburrida y con un suspiro dejó el móvil por fin a un lado. Sin embargo lo único que hizo después fue recostar la cabeza en la almohada y rendirse bajo el peso de la otra chica que la hundía en el colchón. Cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yoohyeon envolviéndola. Era agradable, tanto que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer en el sueño. Su ensayo de hoy había sido duro y al parecer necesitaba descansar más de lo que había creído en un principio. De ahí su falta de energía. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes a esas alturas Yoohyeon ya estaría atada la pata de la cama, lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para no molestarla. No sería la primera vez que recurre a ese truco para calmar a ese cachorro demasiado inquieto. Fue entonces cuando sintió el aliento de Yoohyeon en su oreja, lo que le provocó una sensación electrizante en el vientre.

-Yoohyeon, estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de enfadarme. No lo hagas.

-¿Qué no haga qué?

Handong sabía que la chica estaba sonriendo incluso sin verle la cara. Igual que sabía lo que iba a pasar de un momento a otro, por eso no se sorprendió al sentir que Yoohyeon le atrapaba la oreja con su boca. Los dientes de la joven tiraban de su lóbulo mientras su lengua la acariciaba con suavidad. Trató de esconder su sonrojo hundiendo aún más la cara en la almohada pero era inútil, Yoohyeon sabía que aquel era uno de sus puntos débiles. Lo había descubierto jugando de esa misma forma en una de aquellas sesiones en las que ambas están en igual de condiciones. Era un secreto entre las dos, la joven no se lo había contado a ninguna de sus otras amigas porque le gustaba ser la única con dicha información. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Yoohyeon podía provocar a Handong de aquella manera y no desaprovechaba ninguna. La mayor intentó alejarse pero era inútil. Yoohyeon estaba usando todo su peso en su contra así que tendría que esforzarse de verdad si quería hacerla parar. La boca de la joven comenzó a dejar un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello y su mandíbula lo que le provocaba deliciosos escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda. Cada vez que se estremecía sentía el cuerpo de Yoohyeon firme sobre ella empujándola contra el colchón. El orgullo de Handong estaba empezando a sufrir a causa de aquella situación. No le gustaba sentirse a merced de ese cachorro travieso.

-Quita de encima… -La orden perdió algo de autoridad a causa de su aliento entrecortado. –La próxima vez vas a saber lo que es bueno… Te hare llorar durante horas.

Se revolvió con más ganas pero lo único que consiguió fue la risa de la otra así que acabó recurriendo a lo único que sabía que funcionaba bien con ella, el castigo físico. Llevó la mano al trasero de la chica y hundió sin contemplaciones las uñas en su carne. La arañó con tanta fuerza que pequeños puntos rojos de sangre se abrieron paso a través de su piel suave. Yoohyeon soltó un quejido sorprendido y por un instante descuidó su agarre. Handong aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle perder el equilibrio y en un visto y no visto las tornas habían cambiado. La mayor se sentó sobre el vientre de la otra y le sujetó las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Aun así Yoohyeon mantuvo su sonrisa traviesa. Por un momento observó el lugar en el que los cuerpos de ambas se juntaban y levantó una ceja mientras miraba significativamente a los ojos de Handong. Podía sentir lo mojada que estaba. La bailarina ignoró la cara de triunfo de la otra y se inclinó sobre ella para hablarle desde más cerca.

-Te han dicho que esperes a que estemos todas listas. ¿Tengo que atarte a la cama para que te estés quieta?

Esta vez sí que consiguió sonar intimidante. Su voz había sido fría y autoritaria y Yoohyeon no pudo evitar tragar algo de saliva mientras que la satisfacción en su rostro daba paso a la preocupación.

-Y que quede claro que no estaba bromeando. La próxima vez que vengas a mi casa vas a pagar por esto.

-Contaba con ello.

Yoohyeon movió las caderas hacía arriba con malicia, provocando que el roce entre las dos fuese mayor. Handong contuvo el aliento por un segundo abrumada por el placer que le había causado aquel gesto. Se quedó mirando a la joven con intensidad. El pecho de esta bajaba y subía con lentitud a causa de su respiración pesada. Podía ver en su mirada la necesidad que ella misma sentía también y que con cada minuto que pasaba era más difícil de resistir. Por un momento pensó en cómo de malo sería sentarse sobre la cara de Yoohyeon. Puede que la chica no fuera la sumisa más obediente pero desde luego sabía cómo utilizar su lengua. Solo tenía que moverse un poco hacia adelante y seguro que Yoohyeon estaría más que dispuesta a hacerlo. Entonces un pequeño quejido la sacó de sus pensamientos, había estado tan metida en ellos que no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que había empezado a agarrar a su amiga de las muñecas. La soltó y vio la marca de sus dedos en su piel. Respiró hondo, no quería dejarse llevar. Aquel día había ido allí a obedecer a SuA y Siyeon, no debía ponerse al nivel de la consentida de Yoohyeon. Miró hacia la puerta abierta donde no había nadie. No sabía porque estaban tardando tanto esas dos pero la espera la estaba volviendo loca. La más joven debió de entender lo que estaba pensando ya que lo puso en palabras.

-¿Cuánto más nos van a hacer esperar?

Entonces una idea iluminó a Handong que volvió a mirar a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y si hacemos que vengan?

-Sabes que a Siyeon no le gusta que las molestemos en su dormitorio.

-No estaba pensando en entrar en su dormitorio.

-¿Entonces como piensas hacer que vengan?

Yoohyeon sintió verdadera curiosidad y perdió interés en lo que estaban haciendo hace escasos segundos.

-Simplemente haciendo lo que hemos venido a hacer. –Se acercó a la esquina de la cama donde estaba la mesilla de noche. Encima de ella había una lámpara a juego con el resto de muebles. Le lanzó una mirada totalmente malvada a Yoohyeon quien le devolvió una totalmente perdida. –Nuestra dueña no debería dejarnos tanto tiempo sin vigilancia, a veces ocurren accidentes…

Lentamente alargó la mano hasta la lámpara y empezó a moverla hacia el borde de la mesilla sin apartar la mirada de Yoohyeon. Esta entendió por fin lo que quería hacer y entró en pánico.

-Buen chiste. Eres un gato y los gatos tiran cosas. Okay. Ahora deja eso donde estaba.

Handong ignoró totalmente sus palabras y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Handong! –El miedo hizo que empezara a hablar en susurros. –¡Eso parece caro! Piensa en donde estamos, Siyeon tiene mucho dinero. Seguro que esa estúpida lámpara cuesta más que tu sueldo de un mes.

-No creo que sea yo quien vaya a pagarla. Pensaba decirles que habías sido tú.

Esto dejó a la joven perpleja por un segundo pero en cuanto la idea caló se levantó de la cama a toda prisa y se acercó a la mesilla colocándose de rodillas.

-No, no, no. ¡¿Por qué eres así de mala?! Lo peor es que seguro que te creen –hablaba mientras seguía con la mirada a la lámpara que cada vez estaba más al borde del desastre.

Handong estaba disfrutando con el pánico de la chica. En el fondo sabía que llevaba razón y que aquello era demasiado así que decidió dejarlo en una broma.  Sin embargo, eso no impedía asustar un poco más a su amiga. Siguió empujando la lámpara sin prisa.

-Yo no tengo dinero… No puedo hacer que JiU la pague… -los ojos de Yoohyeon comenzaron a humedecerse, empezaba a preocuparse de verdad.

\- Teniendo una _sugarmama_ todo son juegos y diversión hasta que alguien rompe una lámpara de lujo…

Con un último empujoncito el objeto llegó al borde y comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente. Fue entonces cuando Yoohyeon se lanzó sobre la otra intentando evitar que continuase con su travesura. Prácticamente le hizo un placaje y ambas cayeron en la cama con fuerza. La mayor fue tomada por sorpresa ya que no esperaba una respuesta tan física.

-¿Pero qué haces idiota? Era una broma –trató de incorporarse de nuevo pero los brazos de Yoohyeon la rodeaban con fuerza. –¡Suelta…!

-¡No!

Las dos volvían a luchar de forma patética. Si alguna de sus amigas hubiera estado ahí se habría reído de ellas. Sin embargo, esta vez la pelea duro tan solo unos segundos ya que las dos quedaron paralizadas al oír que algo se rompía en mil pedazos al caer al suelo. Ambas se miraron sin atreverse a comprobar lo que ya imaginaban.

-Le he dado sin querer –en mitad de su riña Yoohyeon había notado que rozaba algo frío con el pie. -¡Ha sido un accidente!

Los ojos de la joven volvieron a humedecerse al entender que tendría que pagar por ello de una forma u otra. Las dos se asomaron desde el borde de la cama y en efecto, el suelo estaba lleno de pequeños trozos de lo que parecía porcelana. Se oyeron pasos desde el pasillo y las chicas se prepararon para la reprimenda.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Las dueñas de la casa aparecieron en la puerta y en seguida vieron el desastre que había en el suelo. Sua había sido la primera en llegar y evitó que Siyeon avanzara mas ya que iba descalza. -¿Estáis bien?

Las dos chicas asintieron en silencio sin atreverse a decir palabra.

-Traeré algo para limpiar esto.

La cantante salió de la habitación y SuA dio un par de pasos hacia las chicas mientras cruzaba los brazos esperando una explicación con cara seria. Handong automáticamente señaló a Yoohyeon con un dedo acusador y sin añadir palabras.

-Por supuesto… -SuA miró con intensidad a Yoohyeon quien se encogió sobre si misma esperando lo peor.


	7. Trauma

Gahyeon había terminado su trabajo por hoy y ya estaba en la puerta de la mansión de Lee Siyeon. Trató de animarse ya que estaba un tanto enfurruñada. Un cliente impertinente la había hecho salir más tarde de lo debido, por su culpa se había perdido aún más de la diversión que sus amigas estaban teniendo. Aún llevaba el uniforme del trabajo y estaba deseando darse una ducha. La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Handong asomó tras ella mientras mantenía el resto de su cuerpo oculto. La joven sonrió al ver las orejas falsas de peluche que la otra traía puestas. Pasó dentro y comprobó que la chica estaba desnuda, tal y como había pensado.

-Veo que os estáis divirtiendo.

-Unas más que otras, la verdad.

Gahyeon levantó una ceja sin entender. Handong vio su gesto pero solo rio.

-Ahora lo verás.

La menor siguió a la otra por la casa. Ya había estado ahí varias veces y aun así aquello era tan grande que seguramente se perdería si intentaba llegar sola a la habitación donde la esperaban todas. No pudo evitar mirar el trasero de su amiga ya que llevaba puesta una cola de gato que se movía de un lado a otro cada vez que daba un paso.

-¿Así que tú eres una gata? -Gahyeon sonrió pensando en la personalidad de la chica. -Te pega bastante.

-Esa es la idea. ¿No?

Por un momento sus pensamientos se dejaron arrastrar hacia una época de la que no quería saber nada. Ella también había tomado ese rol muchas veces. Nunca se sintió identificada con un gato pero aquella persona que había tratado de olvidar por todos los medios posibles había insistido una y otra vez en que debía actuar como uno. Aquello hizo que aborreciera un tanto a dichos animales, aunque ver a Handong de esa forma le parecía genial. Incluso podía sentir picor en las mejillas a causa del sonrojo. Había pasado todo el día pensando en lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y las ganas la volvían loca.

Sin embargo, la escena que se encontró al reunirse con todas no era lo que había imaginado en un principio. SuA estaba sentada en uno de los sofás y tenía a Yoohyeon sobre su regazo. Esta estaba tumbada boca abajo y con el culo en pompa. Al verla llegar sus ojos llorosos se llenaron de alegría pero esta desapareció al instante, cuando un cachete resonó en la habitación seguido por un quejido de la chica. Gahyeon se acercó a ambas mientras SuA seguía golpeando con la palma de su mano el trasero de la chica de forma rítmica y sin misericordia. La piel de Yoohyeon estaba enrojecida a más no poder, al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo soportando el castigo.

Handong por su parte fue junto a Siyeon que estaba en la cama mirando el espectáculo con media sonrisa en los labios. La chica se acurrucó junto a la cantante y frotó su cuerpo contra el de ella, imitando el comportamiento de un felino. Siyeon le dio un beso rápido y comenzó a dejar caricias suaves en la espalda de la chica con sus uñas. Las dos parecían estar divirtiéndose con el castigo de Yoohyeon.

La recién llegada se arrodilló frente a su amiga hasta que sus caras quedaron a la misma altura.

-¿Que has hecho? -Gahyeon entendió enseguida que la chica debía de haber cometido un error.

Yoohyeon desvió la mirada y guardó silencio pero entonces recibió un cachete más fuerte que los anteriores.

-Díselo -la voz de SuA era intimidante.

-...Me he portado mal -Yoohyeon sonó triste, como si realmente le preocupara más haber decepcionado a SuA que el castigo que estaba recibiendo. -He roto una cosa…

Gahyeon dio un vistazo por la habitación y encontró los restos de la lámpara rota en un rincón. Volvió su atención de nuevo a Yoohyeon quien seguía luchando por controlar sus lágrimas. Al igual que Handong, llevaba puestas unas orejas y una cola pero a diferencia de la otra las suyas recordaban más a las de un perro. Sonrió para si al darse cuenta porque, en efecto, nunca había conocido a nadie que le recordara más a un cachorrito travieso que Kim Yoohyeon. Ni siquiera necesitaba fingir, le salía natural a diario. Apartó con cariño el pelo de la cara de la chica sin desviar la vista de sus ojos preciosos, colocándolo detrás de su oreja y acariciándola. Su expresión llena de súplica era irresistible y necesitó poner fin a las ganas de besarla que le entraron de repente. Sus labios sabían salados a causa de las lágrimas. Yoohyeon volvió a encogerse al sentir un nuevo golpe y la más pequeña volvió a regalarle otro beso. Siguieron repitiéndolo después de cada cachete y Yoohyeon acabó sonriendo pese a seguir recibiendo su castigo. Entonces SuA acabó suspirando.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con vosotras? -Sonó molesta pero no enfadada. -Lo que estáis haciendo es adorable, podría teneros así todo el día y no me cansaría de miraros pero hemos perdido el objetivo de todo esto...

-Tal vez… podrías terminar con el castigo ya, -Gahyeon se esforzó en que su voz sonara dulce e inocente, no quería que SuA se tomara a mal su comentario- estoy segura de que Yoohyeon ha aprendido la lección.

SuA pareció sopesar sus opciones.

-Está bien -con una sonrisa dio un último cachete sobre la piel irritada de la chica con toda la fuerza que pudo. -Tienes suerte de que nuestra querida Gahyeon se preocupe por un caso perdido como tú.

Yoohyeon intentó levantarse con cuidado pero aun así pudo sentir como se quejaba cada uno de sus músculos maltratados. No obstante, no pudo ir muy lejos ya que SuA la obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

-¿Gahyeon, me dejas tu móvil? Casi se me olvida lo más importante.

Esta le tendió el teléfono algo confusa y vio como SuA trataba de tomar una foto de Yoohyeon, sacando en primer plano la zona enrojecida.

-¿Q-que haces? -La más alta no alcanzaba a ver del todo lo que pasaba ya que estaba de espaldas.

-Enseñarle a JiU lo que he tenido que hacer. Tiene que saber lo mal que te estás portando en su ausencia.

Yoohyeon se levantó instantáneamente y comenzó a suplicar. Acabó sentada en el regazo de SuA mientras trataba de sujetarle los brazos para evitar que siguiera escribiendo el mensaje.

-No... Por favor, no lo hagas.

Se abrazó a ella para impedirle moverse y fue intercalando sus súplicas con besos que iba dejando en cada milímetro de piel que tenía al alcance.

-No le digas que he sido mala...

SuA permaneció impasible ante los ruegos de la joven.

-Yoohyeon suéltame.

Esta hizo oídos sordos lo que molestó a la mayor.

-¡Kim Yoohyeon, quieta!

Aquello sí que funcionó ya que la chica se detuvo automáticamente y se separó para mirarla con cautela. Cuando SuA usaba su nombre completo significaba que estaba enfadándose de verdad. El tono que usaba era parecido al de una madre furiosa por lo que infundía temor.

-Abajo.

Yoohyeon no se lo pensó dos veces y dejó el regazo de SuA para colocarse de rodillas a sus pies. Sabía que a la mayor le molestaba verse superada en altura por ella, sobre todo cuando estaba enfadada como en esa ocasión. Ella era con diferencia a la que más le exigía ese gesto. La chica se abrazó a su pierna, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡Lo siento mucho! No sé lo digas.

-No seas tan dramática -Handong intervino tratando de poner algo de tranquilidad. -Hagas lo que hagas JiU nunca se enfada contigo.

Yoohyeon se giró hacia ella.

-No, no se enfada. Eso es lo peor... Yo intento hacer las cosas bien pero siempre acabo fastidiándola de alguna forma. Ella nunca se enfada porque en el fondo sabe que no doy para más. Soy una decepción constante.

El ambiente se volvió pesado. Todas sintieron que la conversación había pasado a ser mucho más seria de repente. Siyeon se acercó a la chica sentándose a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo la cara en su cabello y disfrutando de su aroma.

-La única razón por la que JiU no se enfada contigo es porque es una boba enamorada -la cantante aprovechó para dejar pequeñas caricias en el ombligo de la chica tratando de calmarla. -A esa tonta le tiemblan las rodillas cada vez que respiras.

SuA suspiró y acarició el pelo de Yoohyeon llamando su atención. Por un momento esos ojos tristes color caramelo le cortaron la respiración. Hizo un apunte mental diciéndose que debía tener una charla con JiU sobre esos sentimientos tan negativos que Yoohyeon guardaba dentro. Estaba convencida de que si alguien tenía la culpa de algo era su mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo, no le diré a JiU lo que ha pasado pero a cambio te tendrás que portar extremadamente bien hasta que vuelva.

Yoohyeon volvió a abrazarse con fuerza a la pierna de SuA.

-Haré lo que sea...

-¿Lo que sea? Se me está ocurriendo alguna idea para esta noche. Tal vez le podríamos dar una sorpresa a JiU. ¿Te gustaría?

Yoohyeon asintió en silencio. SuA se quedó mirándola unos segundos y acabó chasqueando la lengua molesta consigo misma. No aguantaba verla con esa expresión triste.

-Ven aquí -se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo mientras hablaba.

La chica dudó por un instante, temerosa de que SuA siguiera enfadada.

-Vamos ve -Siyeon la animó susurrándole al oído.

Yoohyeon dejó atrás los brazos de la cantante y volvió a sentarse sobre las piernas de SuA.

-¿Me das un beso? -La mayor se esforzó en mostrar que no estaba enfadada. Realmente necesitaba aquel beso.

Yoohyeon se inclinó sobre ella lentamente y juntó sus labios con suavidad hasta que SuA puso de su parte y el beso se volvió más hambriento. Las dos se separaron necesitando aire y sonriendo.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

La chica asintió con timidez y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de SuA mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Al menos puedo quedarme la foto para mí? Te prometo que no se la mandare a JiU. No es tan buena como las que haces tú pero de ti casi no tenemos y sería una pena borrarla. Además, sabes que eres mi número uno, necesito esa foto.

-¿Número uno? –Gahyeon pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

SuA volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con algo de malicia y pellizcó el trasero de Yoohyeon. Automáticamente la chica dio un salto ya que aún tenía la zona muy sensible.

-Este culete es el mejor del grupo –la bailarina explicó mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¿Es que tienes un ranking? –La joven rio. No le sorprendía viniendo de SuA.

-No me lo recuerdes… -Siyeon soltó un suspiro malhumorado.

-Oh vamos cariño… Tu eres mi número tres, sigues dentro del podio –entonces fingió pensar con seriedad. -Aunque aún no he decidido en que puesto colocar a Gahyeon… puede que bajes de posición.

-¿Cómo puedo ser el número tres de mi novia? –Siyeon se señaló el culo. -¿Sabes cuánto esfuerzo a la semana le dedico a esta preciosidad para que se mantenga en su sitio? Ser una estrella del pop no es fácil.

-Yo solo me remito a hechos objetivos –puso sus manos sobre la piel irritada de Yoohyeon y la acarició con cuidado, sintió como la chica se estremecía de nuevo pero no apartó las manos. –Amor, el tuyo está bien pero esto es un regalo del cielo.

Yoohyeon levantó la cabeza lo justo para mirar a Siyeon con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la cantante.

-¿Te estas riendo de mí? –Señaló a Yoohyeon con el dedo amenazadoramente.

Esta tuvo que volver a esconder el rostro contra el cuello de SuA porque le entraron aún más ganas de reírse.

-Me parece que alguien quiere una segunda ronda de azotes.

-No… -La chica se abrazó con más fuerza a la bailarina pegándose a ella todo lo que pudo.

-Lo único que va a tener este cachorrito ahora es un buen rato de descanso y cuidados. Vamos túmbate -esta obedeció ocupando el resto del sofá y SuA se levantó. –Voy a por un poco de  crema.

-¿Mientras tanto podría ducharme? Hoy ha sido un día horrible en el trabajo… -Gahyeon sonó cansada.

-Claro, puedes usar este baño de aquí mismamente –Siyeon le señaló la única puerta que conectaba con la habitación a parte de la que daba al pasillo. –Iré a buscarte una toalla, creo que deberías tener todo lo demás ahí. Si ves que no pídemelo.

Gahyeon entró en el cuarto de baño y Handong aprovechó para acercarse a Yoohyeon mientras las otras estaban ocupadas. Se tomó unos segundos en silencio para admirar la figura de la chica y luego se sentó en el suelo apoyando la cabeza sobre el sofá, quedando cara a cara con ella.

-Lo has hecho bien. Pensé que antes de llegar a la mitad ya la habrías hecho parar con la palabra de seguridad –usó el dedo índice para jugar con la mejilla blandita de la chica. –Vas mejorando.

-Gracias –le contestó con una de sus sonrisas sinceras, contenta con el cumplido.

Handong pensó por un momento en las palabras que la chica había dicho antes.

-No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma. Sabes lo mucho que te queremos todas y no es porque si, es porque eres increíble.

Las mejillas de Yoohyeon se tiñeron de color rápidamente pero no dijo nada ya que la sinceridad de su amiga la pilló por sorpresa. SuA había estado escuchándolas y al volver dejó un beso en la cabeza de Handong.

-Gracias Dong. Mis niñas son tan buenas… -fingió secarse las lágrimas. –Estoy tan orgullosa.

Siyeon volvió a la habitación y comenzó a buscar en los cajones con pegatinas.

-¿Handong, quieres ayudarme a encontrar algo que pueda usar Gahyeon?

La chica se levantó al instante motivada por la idea y Yoohyeon y SuA se quedaron solas. La mayor le mostró dos botes diferentes.

-¿Chocolate o melocotón?

-Mmm… Chocolate.

La mayor abrió el recipiente marrón y les llegó un aroma a cacao.

-A ver, primero vamos a quitarte todo esto –agarró con cuidado la cola de pelo color caramelo dispuesta a tirar de ella. –Relájate…

-Espera –la palabra de Yoohyeon la detuvo al instante. –Quiero seguir jugando un poco más después de esto.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No te dolerá demasiado? –SuA era consciente de que la había llevado al límite. No quería que la chica mordiera más de lo que podía tragar.

-Solo necesito un ratito para descansar.

-Está bien, si te ves capaz confió en ti pero recuerda que debes guardar energías para esta noche. Mientras esperamos te pondré la crema ¿te parece bien?

Yoohyeon asintió contenta. SuA procedió a cubrir con cuidado la piel irritada de la chica, atenta a cualquier pequeña queja que pudiera escapar de sus labios. Sin embargo la más joven estaba encantada, sentía la crema fría contra su piel más caliente de lo normal, esta hacía desaparecer el picor y calmaba el dolor que aún persistía. Dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho que la mayor encontró adorable.

 

Gahyeon salió de la ducha. Sentía sus músculos mucho más relajados y su energía renovada. El cuarto de baño que estaba lleno de vapor era enorme, como cabía esperar de esa mansión. Se tomó unos instantes para mirar a su alrededor, seguía fascinada por estar en un lugar así. Ella había decidido usar la ducha para no perder tiempo pero no había sido su única opción. Lo mejor que había visto con diferencia de aquella casa estaba allí. Lo que debía ser la bañera era en verdad una piscina en miniatura. Ahora estaba vacía y podían verse varios grifos de hidromasaje. Estaba cubierta de pequeños azulejos de colores que continuaban por los escalones que la rodeaban y luego por todo el suelo de la estancia. Era tan grande que evidente estaba construida con la idea de ser usada por todas a la vez. El simple hecho de pensarlo hizo que le latiera más rápido el corazón.

Se secó el cuerpo con la toalla que le habían prestado, notó lo suave que era y pensó en lo poco que le costaría acostumbrarse a esa vida lujosa. Junto a ella había encontrado varios collares que Siyeon había dejado allí mientras se duchaba. Le había dicho que eligiera el que más le gustara. Todos se veían algo usados. Seguramente habían pertenecido a las demás pero ya no los usaban porque ahora tenían otros más nuevos. No le importaba, era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que aquella quedada había sido improvisada ese mismo día. Se quedó mirándolos y sintió como los nervios crecían dentro de ella. Aquel era el principal símbolo de sumisión que existía. Significaba que le entregabas tu ser a otra persona, que eras de su propiedad.

Ella había llevado uno durante años, incluso en público. Su dueña quiso que lo llevara en todo momento. Siempre debía mostrar que le pertenecía. Tomó uno entre sus manos dispuesta a ponérselo. No se dio cuenta de que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse ya que su mente estaba demasiado ocupada repasando momentos pasados. Lo ajustó a su cuello medio ausente pero entonces la sensación del cuero contra su piel la trajo de nuevo al presente. No lo había apretado demasiado pero aun así comenzó a angustiarse rápidamente. Se miró al espejo y su corazón se aceleró sin remedio. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos. Sus dedos temblorosos agarraron la pieza de cuero tratando de arrancarla, sus uñas dejaban marcas en su piel pero no era consciente de ello. Estaba fuera de sí, lo único que tenía en mente era deshacer esa imagen del collar en su cuello.

Finalmente consiguió calmarse lo suficiente como para desabrocharlo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Necesitó apoyarse en el mueble frente al espejo. Se tapó la boca tratando de silenciar su llanto, lo último que quería era que sus nuevas amigas la vieran así. Tal vez había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que podía volver a aquella vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que arrastraba un trauma, se había empeñado en enterrarlo en su interior pero este acababa de volver a la superficie para darle un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Trató de serenarse, se limpió la cara y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Necesitaba salir de allí y rápido, no podía enfrentarse a sus amigas en esos momentos. Salió del baño a toda prisa con una excusa mala preparada en segundos. Todas se sorprendieron al verla vestida pero más al entender que se marchaba.

-¿A dónde vas? –El desconcierto de SuA era evidente. La chica parecía alterada y la mayor se preocupó al instante. -¿Estás bien?

-S-si…

-¿Seguro? –Handong dijo lo que todas estaban pensado.

-Me acaban de llamar del trabajo… Estaban cerrando y hay un problema con la caja. Parece que falta bastante dinero y el jefe nos ha pedido que vayamos todos… Siento irme tan de repente pero parece serio…

-Mmm… bueno que se le va a hacer –Siyeon fue la primera en reaccionar. –Espero que solo sea un susto.

-Si. Cuando vuelvas a casa dinos que ha pasado al final –Yoohyeon parecía realmente preocupada.

-Claro –Gahyeon salió de allí como una exhalación y sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Las demás se miraron pensando en lo extraño que había sido todo.

 

Para cuando llegó a su apartamento ya se encontraba algo más tranquila. Al menos ya no sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Ahora que volvía a tener la mente clara repasó todo lo ocurrido y esperó no haber asustado a las chicas con su huida mal disimulada. El silencio absoluto que la rodeaba se rompió cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Al ver el número que la llamaba le dio un vuelco el estómago, era su casero. Ahora no tenía la fuerza mental suficiente para enfrentar ese nuevo problema. Miró la pantalla conteniendo el aliento hasta que la llamada acabó. Ya llevaba los suficientes días de retraso en el pago del alquiler como para que aquello pasara. No cobraría su sueldo hasta principio del mes siguiente y no tenía dinero para pagar el mes pasado. Pensaba que el dueño del apartamento le daría algo más de margen pero no era la primera vez que Gahyeon se retrasaba y era evidente que ya no le valían las excusas. Lanzó el móvil al sofá con enfado. Sus problemas se amontonaban, tenía la sensación de estar constantemente intentando no ahogarse en aguas profundas.


	8. Secretos del pasado

JiU entró en la habitación del hotel arrastrando los pasos. Aquella semana se le estaba haciendo eterna. Había pasado el día trabajando sin descanso, eran demasiadas las cosas que necesitaban su supervisión y disponía de poco tiempo para dejar todo listo. Colocó su traje con cuidado en la percha y se dejó caer en la cama en ropa interior, estaba demasiado cansada como para molestarse en ponerse el pijama. En unos pocos segundos sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero entonces su teléfono móvil sonó un par de veces. Por suerte no necesitaba moverse mucho para alcanzarlo. Vio que SuA le estaba escribiendo y se frotó los ojos intentando despejarse.

 

_Hey empresaria_

_¿Estas libre en estos momentos?_

_Si_

_Acabo de llegar al hotel_

_¿Por?_

_Enciende el portátil_

_Te voy a llamar por Skype_

 

JiU resopló con pereza pensando en lo lejos que quedaba el aparato.

 

_¿Lo del portátil es necesario?_

_¿No puedo usar el móvil?_

_Créeme_

_Vas a querer ver esto en una pantalla grande_

 

La chica entendió por dónde iban los tiros y se levantó de la cama automáticamente. Su cansancio pasó a segundo plano en cuanto Yoohyeon entró en la ecuación. Trató de darse prisa y se golpeó el pie con la pata de la cama. Saltando y maldiciendo acabó volviendo a tirarse sobre el colchón pero esta vez con el portátil en las manos. Aceptó la llamada de su amiga y entonces su cara y la de Yoohyeon aparecieron ocupando toda la pantalla. La primera sonreía de oreja a oreja, la conocía bien, siempre sonreía así cuando tramaba una de sus maldades. Por otra parte Yoohyeon fruncía el ceño y tenía la boca entreabierta.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué tal va lo de mangonear a japoneses? –La voz de SuA sonaba animada. Parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo por alguna razón.

JiU saludó con la mano a la pantalla.

-Bien… –La chica no sonó muy convencida. –Supongo. Es estresante a mas no poder pero de momento todo va según lo planeado –se pasó la mano por la cara con cansancio.

-Me alegro –SuA posó su atención en Yoohyeon quien tenía la cabeza gacha. La obligó a mirar a cámara y acarició su cara hasta que terminó por pellizcar una de sus mejillas. –¿No le dices nada a tu novia? Al menos saluda.

-H-hola… -su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal y su respiración era entrecortada. JiU notó que las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrojadas a más no poder y que desviaba la mirada constantemente como si tuviera vergüenza por algo.

La mayor fue a preguntar por Siyeon pero entonces entendió lo que estaba pasando. Las dos chicas estaban tan cerca de la cámara que no podía ver lo que pasaba en la habitación pero se imaginaba a lo que se estaba dedicando la cantante en ese momento.

-Ya veo que Siyeon está pasándoselo bien jugando con Yoohyeon. ¿Vosotras que tal, cómo ha ido la tarde?

SuA comenzó a reír inmediatamente y luego vio aparecer la mano de Siyeon en pantalla levantando el pulgar para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Nos has pillado –SuA parecía estar disfrutando de todo aquello. –Pensaba que te costaría más darte cuenta.

JiU se limitó a señalar a la pantalla dando a entender que la cara de Yoohyeon lo decía todo.

-Yoohyeonnie se supone que tenías que intentar que no lo notara –SuA seguía atosigando a la joven que cada vez parecía necesitar más el aire.

-L-lo siento… pero… -no pudo acabar la frase porque un gemido escapó de sus labios.

-Siyeon te lo está poniendo difícil. ¿Verdad?

Yoohyeon asintió y SuA acercó sus rostros hasta que sus labios casi se tocaban.

-No pasa nada, cachorrito. JiU te conoce demasiado bien como para que podamos engañarla.

Los ojos de la más joven estaban fijos en los labios de SuA esperando con impaciencia ese beso que aún no podía saborear, sin embargo la mirada de esta estaba puesta en la pantalla y llevaba una sonrisa pícara que hizo entender a JiU sus verdaderas intenciones. Siyeon estaba jugando con Yoohyeon sí, pero SuA estaba jugando con ella. La bailarina quería darle celos, no por Yoohyeon, sino por no poder estar ahí con ellas en ese momento. La estaba haciendo mirar sin poder hacer nada más y ni siquiera le estaba dejando ver lo que pasaba realmente. Se moría por saber lo que estaba haciendo Siyeon pero se negaba a darle a SuA la satisfacción de pedirle que se lo mostrara. Sabía que eso era lo que esperaba la bailarina.

SuA acabó besándose con la chica de forma suave sin querer apresurar las cosas. Sonreía cada vez que algún gemido de Yoohyeon llegaba a su boca. Se separó de ella y volvió a dirigirse a la pantalla.

-Yoohyeon se ha portado genial hoy. Es una pena que no hayas podido ver lo mucho que se ha esforzado.

SuA le apartó el pelo de la cara con cuidado y se aseguró de que JiU podía verla a la perfección. La chica ya no intentaba contener la voz y se mecía a merced de Siyeon. La mayor que las observaba a través de la cámara solo tenía ojos para la expresión de placer que tenía su novia. Ver como mordía su labio inferior fue lo último que necesito para llevar la mano a su entrepierna, la comezón que sentía ahí desde hacía un buen rato se estaba volviendo insoportable. Estaba echada sobre la cama y con el portátil sobre ella por lo que las otras tampoco podían ver lo que acababa de empezar a hacer. Sin embargo el movimiento extraño de la cámara la delató.

-¿JiU, te estas tocando? –SuA no parecía contenta al respecto. –Ni siquiera hemos comenzado aún. Para ahora mismo. Las manos donde pueda verlas.

Sorprendentemente la mayor obedeció sin rechistar aunque se sintiera frustrada. Levantó ambas manos hasta que entraron en el plano. La bailarina sonrió al ver que los dedos de una de ellas estaban mojados.

-Yo estoy aquí manteniendo una charla amistosa y tú te pones a hacer eso en mi cara… -SuA negó con desaprobación. –Eres increíble. Supongo que entonces tendré que hacer esto para que no te distraigas… -movió el portátil que estaban usando hasta que la cámara solo la enfocó a ella, dejando a Yoohyeon fuera del plano.

-¡No!

La desesperación en la voz de JiU hizo que SuA riera por lo bajo. Le encantaba salirse con la suya. Los labios de su mejor amiga formaron una fina línea a causa del enfado. Se apiadó de ella y volvió a dejar el aparato donde estaba.

-JiU, seguro que has estado trabajando duro. ¿Verdad? –Volvió a acercarse a Yoohyeon y la abrazó. Esta aprovechó para apoyar su peso sobre SuA, parecía que comenzaba a costarle mantenerse en esa postura. –Nuestra pequeña te está echando mucho de menos, como tengas que quedarte allí más de lo necesario porque has estado vagueando te las tendrás que ver conmigo –dejó un beso en la frente de la muchacha sin importarle que esta comenzara a brillar por el sudor.

-Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo.

-… ¿Entonces estarás aquí el miércoles? –Yoohyeon necesitó esforzarse para completar la frase.

-No lo sé aun, cielo –JiU no quería dar falsas esperanzas, todo marchaba correctamente pero los imprevistos podían aparecer en cualquier momento.

La decepción quiso abrirse paso en el rostro de la joven pero SuA volvió a hacerle carantoñas sin dejar que perdiese el ánimo. Sus besos y caricias fueron muy eficaces.

-Tampoco es que te necesitemos mucho por aquí –la bailarina aún no había terminado de incordiar a la mayor. –La verdad es que nos lo estamos pasando genial sin ti.

JiU decidió devolverle a su amiga la jugada.

-Vamos, en el fondo sé que eres tú la que más me está echando en falta.

SuA mantuvo su sonrisa de superioridad sin problemas e hizo oídos sordos al comentario.

-Yoohyeon lleva días preparándose para darte una sorpresa pero no estoy segura de que te la hayas ganado… -Miró a la más pequeña, esta apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro. La sensación de su aliento entrecortado en su piel era deliciosa. Veía como intentaba mantener la mirada en la pantalla pero sus ojos cada vez se cerraban más. Estaba claro que ya apenas podía prestar atención a la conversación. Volvió a dejar un beso en sus labios y esta levantó la vista hacia ella.

-¿Cachorrito, quieres enseñarle a JiU lo que hemos estado practicando?

La chica asintió con rapidez. SuA miró hacia atrás buscando la mirada de Siyeon.

-¿Estamos listas?

-Yo creo que si –la cantante asintió mientras hablaba.

-Perfecto.

La bailarina se puso de pie y colocó el portátil en otro lugar, de esta forma la cámara captaba gran parte de la cama donde estaban. JiU se moría de curiosidad, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación y estaba tan centrada en la pantalla que apenas pestañeaba. Veía a Yoohyeon esperando en la cama, sus otras dos amigas estaban fuera de cámara pero no tardaron mucho en aparecer y entonces algo hizo que JiU levantara una ceja. Las dos se habían colocado un strap-on y esto le hizo sospechar que lo que fuese a pasar no iba a ser suave.

Siyeon se tumbó en la cama. Yoohyeon se colocó sobre ella e introdujo el juguete en su interior con cuidado. La chica se movió un par de veces para acostumbrarse al objeto extraño dejándolo entrar todo lo posible. La sonrisa en sus labios era evidente. Entonces SuA se colocó detrás de Yoohyeon y la empujó con suavidad hacia adelante, haciendo que se inclinara. La mente cansada de JiU tardó un segundo en comprender las intenciones de la bailarina pero al hacerlo su boca formó una pequeña “o” por la sorpresa, ella no había intentado nunca eso con su novia y no sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Se acercó aún más a la pantalla y segundos después vio confirmadas sus sospechas. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

Un fuerte gemido resonó en la habitación cuando SuA introdujo su strap-on. Lo hizo despacio y con cuidado ya que esa era una zona mucho más sensible. Sintió que el cuerpo de Yoohyeon, a la que tenía agarrada por las caderas, se tensaba a causa del dolor. Acarició su piel y se inclinó hasta dejar un beso en su espalda.

-Intenta relajarte –su tono de voz no pudo ser más suave. Sintió que la joven respiraba hondo y dejó un par de besos más en su piel antes de seguir moviéndose.

Cada vez intentaba empujar un poco más, gracias al trabajo de Siyeon durante su charla inicial con JiU no le estaba costando apenas esfuerzo y pronto el juguete acabó entrado entero dentro de Yoohyeon.

-Buena chica… -SuA desvió su atención por un momento hacia la pantalla donde podía ver la cara de una JiU totalmente fascinada. Sonrió con picardía, le encantaba haber pillado por sorpresa a su amiga. -¿Qué tal va el espectáculo?

-B-bien –a la mayor le costó encontrar la voz para hablar.

Siyeon apartó el cabello de Yoohyeon hacia un lado para que JiU pudiera ver su cara de placer. Ella se movía con más rapidez que SuA, provocando pequeños ruidos húmedos que acompañaban a los jadeos de la más joven. La agarró de la nuca y la obligó a besarla. Yoohyeon luchaba por respirar pero los labios de Siyeon no se lo ponían fácil. Con cada movimiento de SuA los gemidos de la chica se volvían más ruidosos. Las marcas de los azotes que había recibido aún perduraban en forma de grandes moratones en su trasero pero la bailarina la golpeaba con sus caderas sin miramientos una y otra vez.

JiU por su parte había vuelto a meter su mano bajo su ropa interior la cual a esas alturas ya estaba empapada a causa de toda la excitación. La escena era demasiado como para aguantar tan solo mirando. Estaba deseando volver y ser ella la que arrancase esos gritos de placer de la boca de Yoohyeon.

-¿Te gusta? –Siyeon estaba preguntando algo obvio, la cara de Yoohyeon le decía claramente la respuesta pero aun así quería oírlo de sus labios.

-…Si… -el placer no le dejaba hilar más palabras.

-¿Si? –Miró a SuA y sonrió. –¿Qué tal si subimos el ritmo?

La bailarina aumento la velocidad automáticamente y se deleitó con los nuevos gritos de Yoohyeon. El cuerpo de la chica se estremecía, el placer y el dolor ardiente se entrelazaban agitándola por dentro. Poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar y apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, trató de contenerse porque se sentía cada vez más al borde del orgasmo. Siyeon se dio cuenta por la forma en que intentaba controlar la respiración.

-¿Estas intentando aguantar más? –La rubia no entendió por qué hasta que vio que la chica lanzaba una mirada rápida hacia el portátil y entonces no pudo evitar una pequeña risa. –Así que quieres darle un buen espectáculo a JiU. ¿Eh?

Yoohyeon sintió algo de vergüenza al ser descubierta. Eso era verdad, era la primera vez que JiU la veía haciendo algo así y quería lucirse. Desafortunadamente todo el tiempo que Siyeon había estado jugando con ella le había pasado factura y para cuando empezaron de verdad a hacerlo ella ya estaba cerca del final.

-Olvídate de JiU –SuA la agarró del pelo y la obligó a incorporarse para poder hablarle más de cerca. –Ahora estas con nosotras –su voz era grave y sonaba algo apurada por el esfuerzo físico. –Esto es para ti. Esta tarde lo has hecho tan bien que esta es tu recompensa. Así que no te contengas…

Yoohyeon no necesito mucho más para sentir la ola de placer que dejó su mente en blanco. Sus gemidos hicieron que JiU llegara al orgasmo en el que había estado trabajando con sus dedos. La pareja paró de moverse por fin. El silencio les resultaba extraño después de haber estado oyendo la voz de Yoohyeon durante tanto rato. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de todas.

Siyeon acercó de nuevo el portátil y las tres intentaron entrar dentro del plano de la cámara.

-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? –SuA habló mientras se abanicaba con la mano tratando de deshacerse del calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

-Desde luego –JiU parecía estar aún en una nube. –La próxima vez no me lo perderé por nada del mundo.

Soltó un pequeño bostezo sin querer, su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y el cansancio acumulado de todo un día de trabajo intensivo se le echó encima. Yoohyeon pareció contagiarse y dio otro más grande.

-Parece que es hora de dormir –Siyeon comenzó a despedirse y las demás la siguieron.

-Buenas noches.

-Vuelve pronto –Yoohyeon dijo adiós con la mano mientras hablaba.

-Estaré ahí antes de que te des cuenta –JiU lanzó un beso a la cámara. –Te quiero, amor.

 

 

Las tres abandonaron la habitación. Estaban deseando dormir ya que el día había sido extremadamente intenso. Yoohyeon le dio las buenas noches a la pareja y se encaminó al cuarto de invitados donde llevaba durmiendo todos esos días. Sin embargo, la voz de SuA la detuvo.

-Espera, ¿te gustaría dormir con nosotras hoy?

La joven dudó unos segundos ya que a la pareja le gustaba tener su espacio privado.

-¿Seguro? –Nada le encantaría más pero no quería molestarles.

-Claro. Vamos –Siyeon le tendió la mano y esta la tomó con alegría.

Llegaron al dormitorio y Yoohyeon se colocó en el centro de la cama de un salto. Las otras dos ocuparon cada uno de sus lados y la rodearon con los brazos. La más pequeña estaba encantada de estar ahí y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al instante. El calor de ambas mujeres y la suavidad de las sabanas estaban a punto de hacer que se rindiese frente al sueño pero no quería perderse esa oportunidad. Quería disfrutar un poco más de esa sensación de seguridad que le brindaban los brazos que la rodeaban. Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de Siyeon y se esforzó por mantenerse despierta.

-Hay algo que quería preguntarte –la cantante no tenía claro cómo abordar el tema. -¿Va todo bien?

Yoohyeon pareció perdida por un instante y Siyeon tuvo que concretar más.

-Quiero decir… Lo que has dicho esta tarde de JiU me ha preocupado un poco.

La chica desvió la mirada al instante.

-No me hagáis caso, en ese momento estaba un poco sensible y exageré.

Vieron como sonreía pero esta vez algo era diferente. Sabían que estaba intentado engañarlas. La pareja intercambio una mirada significativa sabiendo que las dos querían ayudarla en todo lo posible. SuA comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras elegía las palabras adecuadas.

-Puedes confiar en nosotras. Si algo va mal queremos ayudar.

Vio como Yoohyeon fruncía el ceño y la miraba dudosa. Obviamente algo rondaba por su cabeza pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

-JiU ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre pero no tengas duda de que a ti te queremos igual que a ella. También eres muy importante para nosotras –SuA intentó buscar la mirada de la joven pero esta la evitó ocultando su rostro contra el cuello de Siyeon. Aun así sabía que la estaba escuchando así que siguió hablando. –Si tenéis un problema no des por hecho que me voy a poner de su parte. Es más, seguramente pase lo contrario. Así que, por favor, dime que te ocurre.

Yoohyeon se apartó de Siyeon lo justo para mirar a SuA. Sus ojos estaban húmedos pero logró mantener las lágrimas a raya. Al ver esto la bailarina sintió una ola de enfado que exteriorizó con un pequeño golpe en el colchón.

-Lo sabía… ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho esa estúpida? Cuando vuelva se va a enterar…

-No… -La chica se incorporó e intentó ordenar sus ideas. –No ha hecho nada, es solo que… -hizo una pausa porque le costó poner en voz alta aquel sentimiento. -Hay veces que siento que apenas le importo.

La pareja se quedó un instante paralizada dudando haber oído bien. Yoohyeon se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por dejar de sentir la angustia que comenzaba a taladrar su corazón. Sintió alivio al dejar salir aquello que la llevaba atormentando tanto tiempo pero también vergüenza. JiU era la persona que mejor la había tratado en toda su vida, el simple hecho de hablar mal de ella le hacía sentirse una ingrata.

-¿Cómo…? –Siyeon estaba realmente confundida y lo dejaba ver en su rostro. JiU amaba a Yoohyeon con cada fibra de su ser, era algo evidente que todas veían a diario. No entendía como la chica podía pensar así.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –SuA parecía preocupada. Que la joven dudara de su amiga de esa forma le había herido un poco.

-Muchas veces tengo la sensación de que no quiere que me acerque a ella.

Siyeon levantó una ceja totalmente perdida.

-Pero si os pasáis el día una encima de la otra…

-No. No me refiero a eso –la chica sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y se secó los ojos antes de que pasara. –Es como si no pudiera llegar a conocerla de verdad. Siento que hay cosas de ella que no quiere compartir conmigo –su voz temblaba cada vez más a causa del llanto que intentaba disimular. –Es como si hubiera trazado una línea de la que no puedo pasar pero solo ella puede verla y yo la piso una y otra vez. Tengo el miedo constante de no saber lo que la va a incomodar, de que llegue el día en el que toque la tecla incorrecta y se canse de mis errores.

Siyeon comenzó a entenderla y su gesto se endureció pero Yoohyeon estaba tan alterada y centrada en explicarse que no se dio cuenta. La cantante permaneció en silencio desviando la mirada.

-Todos tenemos cosas que nos cuesta mostrar a los demás… -SuA intentó razonar pero Yoohyeon la interrumpió antes de que dijera más.

-Ni siquiera puedo llamarla por su nombre. ¿De verdad eso os parece normal?

-Mucha gente tiene apodos… Siyeon tampoco me llama por mi nombre –le sonrió pero no sirvió de mucho ya que vio como la chica negaba con la cabeza al instante.

-No es lo mismo… Las veces que lo he intentado he visto lo mucho que le molesta. No sé por qué pero es como si se retorciera por dentro cada vez que lo digo. Se lo veo en la cara –se tapó con la mano porque no quería que la vieran llorar. –Y es así con un montón de cosas.

Siyeon no aguantó viéndola llorar por más tiempo y la abrazó sin decir palabra. La otra se aferró a ella con fuerza y volvió a esconder su rostro contra su piel, podía sentir sus lágrimas tibias. Las palabras de su novia la estaban enfadando, parecía que estaba intentando desacreditar los sentimientos de la chica cuando las dos sabían perfectamente que llevaba razón. Un viejo rencor burbujeó en el corazón de la cantante y casi le sorprendió encontrarse de nuevo con él. Sin embargo, se esforzó por mantener la calma. Si decía algo que no debía podía complicar aún más la situación. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que Yoohyeon se calmara, no preocuparla aún más.

-Al principio pensé que lo hacía porque apenas nos conocíamos, al fin y al cabo pasamos de ser completas extrañas a vivir la una para la otra. Creí que con el tiempo tendríamos más confianza y esperé pero… -su cuerpo temblaba y le resultaba difícil hablar por culpa de los sollozos que no paraban. –No la entiendo y… cada vez me cuesta más fingir que no pasa nada… Me da miedo que no quiera confiarme esas partes de ella porque no soy lo suficientemente importante –al terminar su voz fue tan solo un susurro. –…Que en el fondo no me quiera.

SuA la miró llena de pena y se abrazó a ella con todo el cariño del mundo. Esperaba infundirle algo de paz pero su llanto siguió llenando la habitación.

-Claro que te quiere. No puedes hacerte una idea de todo el bien que le has hecho y lo mucho que te necesita, estoy segura de que eres la persona más importante en su vida. No lo dudes ni por un instante, por favor –a esas alturas SuA estaba llorando también. – Sé que a veces puede llegar a ser complicada pero te prometo que hablaré con ella del tema. Seguro que no se ha dado cuenta de que te está haciendo daño. Intentaré arreglarlo.

Yoohyeon levantó la vista por fin en busca de la mayor, podía verse el pánico en sus ojos.

-No… Si se lo dices se enfadará seguro. Va a pensar que voy quejándome de ella a sus espaldas. Por favor, no le digas nada.

SuA se quedó contemplándola durante unos segundos pensando en sus opciones. La chica parecía desesperada así que decidió calmarla por el momento.

-…Esta bien. No le diré nada pero si te vuelves a sentir así no te lo guardes, estamos aquí para escucharte. ¿De acuerdo?

Yoohyeon asintió, le dolía la garganta de tanto llorar. Estaba exhausta tanto física como mentalmente, así que no dudó en arroparse bajo las sabanas de nuevo. Las otras dos la volvieron a estrechar entre ellas dándole su calor. Pronto vieron que la joven quedaba dormida, su respiración suave las tranquilizo un tanto pero ninguna podía pegar ojo. La cabeza de ambas repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido y se preguntaban que hacer al respecto. Después de un largo rato Siyeon acabó hablando en la oscuridad, sabiendo que su novia seguía despierta y podía oírla. Lo hizo usando un tono de voz bajo para no despertar a Yoohyeon.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Al principio querías hacerle creer que se lo estaba imaginando. Sabes que tenía razón. ¿Por qué has intentado mentirle?

-¿Mentirle? Aun no conocemos la versión de JiU, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle antes de dar por hecho que…

-Por favor… ahórratelo –Siyeon no quería discutir pero no aguantaba que le mintieran a la cara. Echó un pequeño vistazo en la penumbra al rostro ahora tranquilo de Yoohyeon. La lástima le llenaba el corazón. –Esto no va a acabar bien.

SuA se sorprendió por la opinión de la chica pero le contestó enseguida.

-Voy a arreglarlo, en cuanto JiU ponga un pie en este país hablaremos muy seriamente.

-¿Y qué conseguirás con eso? Sinceramente no creo que cambie de actitud –había enfado en su voz y SuA podía notarlo. –Es Yoohyeon la que me preocupa, va a ser quien se lleve la peor parte.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –SuA no entendía a que venían las palabras de Siyeon.

-Porque ella no es como yo.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que el corazón de ambas se aceleró. Las dos sabían que acababan de entrar en terreno peligroso.

-Sabes muy bien como es Yoohyeon. No estará tranquila hasta saber lo que le oculta JiU. Una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza no para hasta conseguirlo. No dejará de obsesionarse con el tema hasta que le diga la verdad y sé por experiencia que eso no va a pasar nunca.

SuA fue a responder pero entonces notaron que la chica se movía. Sin darse cuenta habían ido subiendo la voz al discutir y aunque Yoohyeon tenía el sueño pesado acabó despertándose.

-…¿Qué pasa…? –Aún estaba medio dormida y sus palabras a penas se entendieron. Era evidente que no había oído nada de la pelea que mantenían sus amigas.

-Nada –la mayor le dejó un beso en la frente. –Vuelve a dormir.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y con una sonrisa satisfecha volvió a dejarse llevar por el sueño sin darse cuenta de la tensión que había a su alrededor.

-Nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo –Siyeon había tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy y estaba decidida a terminar ahí su discusión.

Se acurrucó más cerca de Yoohyeon y cerró los ojos. Estaba alterada pero poco a poco la respiración tranquila de la chica la fue calmando y en nada logró dormirse también. SuA, sin embargo, pasó horas despierta en la oscuridad. El miedo le oprimía el pecho, sentía que el espacio seguro que había conseguido levantar para JiU estaba a punto de derrumbarse y temía lo que pudiera pasar después. Terminó por caer dormida al igual que las otras pero para cuando lo hizo su almohada estaba mojada por las lágrimas.


End file.
